Alice and Jasper Meet Under Slightly Different Circumstances
by the frowning Chesire Cat
Summary: Being turned to fight in the southern wars: Awful. Being turned by Maria: exceptionally awful. Alice owes her survival to one man, Major Jasper Whitlock and that was the only reason she was heading to a gathering of people willing to stand against the Volturi. The only reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working off this prompt I saw off tumblr.**

 _Being turned to fight in the southern wars: awful. Being turned by Maria: exceptionally awful. You owed your survival to one man, Major Jasper Whitlock and that was the only reason you were heading to a gathering of people willing to stand against the Volturi. The only reason._

She ran at a moderate pace, it being decades since she ran top speed. What was the point? Mary Alice had all the time in the word. Even if the message from the Major said to hurry, it didn't give her an explicit time. Truth be told, Alice was conflicted about traveling north. A large gathering of vampires in one place sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. And she wasn't bent on being around that kind of environment. She could get hurt, however unlikely. Thanks to her talents in foresight, she usually saw enough ahead of time to know when to duck out. Nomadic life suited her. At least she thought. The only life she had known prior was with Maria, and that wasn't pretty. Going nomad was the obvious choice, and she took it as soon as she could. Sure Maria had been after her for a while, but her gift always gave her an edge. Life had been quiet for the last few decades and that suited Alice just fine.

Until she had started having the persistent vision. The clearest one in months. Two vampires, eyes a peculiar gold, were following her. Every time she Saw that they would catch up to her, she high tailed it away to the outskirts of the next city. But it was getting harder and harder to keep away from them. Many times Alice considered biting the bullet and just wait for them to find her, and eventually that notion won out. So that's how she found herself, a little outside of Panguitch, Arkansas, waiting for her pursuers.

She had it all planned out. The two people would confront her near the forest. (A place she would pick out specifically for the easy escape option). One blonde, another a carmaly sort of brunette. They looked harmless, and what she saw didn't include any violence, so she decided to wait for them to catch up with her. If anything, she would find out why they were following her.

It was dusk when they finally showed. Alice was perched in a tree about fifteen feet up, waiting. She could see them running towards her location, undoubtedly following her scent, but then slowing to a human pace when they got close. How odd.

The blonde and his companion were practically walking by the time they had reached her tree. They were dressed nicely and looked almost refined. If she had seen them from a distance, they could have passed for humans.

"Hello," said the male blonde rather gravely. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate, Esme."

The brunette looked up at her in a gesture of recognition. "Are you Mary Alice?"

Alice didn't move from her position of higher ground. How did they know her name? Who could have told them? Had Maria finally hunted her down using this Carlisle and Esme to do her dirty work? Her eyes flicked around hurriedly, looking for an escape route. Carlisles eyes panicked and he held up his hands in ceremonial surrender. Esme copied him.

"Please!" He cried out desperately. "Don't run. We have no reason to harm you. Hear us out, please."

Alice sized them up in a way that reminded Esme of a certain documentary on the animal kingdom that she had watched. After a few long seconds, she gave a curt nod and said, "Why have you been following me?"

Her voice was croaky and unused. She hadn't had to speak in months. It was amazing how long you could get by with noncommittal nods and grunts.

"We need your help," said Carlisle. "My family and I need your help."

A family? He must mean his coven.

"We're in a great deal of trouble, you see," continued Carlisle when he realized she wasn't going to reply. "There has been a misunderstanding,"

Alice eyed him shrewdly. Was this a fake story? What did all of this have to do with her? She had never met Carlisle before, nor his mate. Cullen was not a coven she was familiar with either. She stared at the pair expectantly, waiting him to go on.

Carlisle did so, his hope of having an easy conversation failing. "I assume you know of the Volturi."

She did know of the Volturi. Maria had warned her army constantly of their threat. It was what made her army so exceptional at keeping a low profile. She felt a prickle of fear go down her spine at the mention. Bad things were associated with the Italian bastards, as Maria was fond of calling them.

"They are under the impression that we have broken one of their laws."

She cocked her head to the side, nonverbally asking 'which law'?

"They believe my son and his mate have created an Immortal Child."

Surely he didn't mean biologically. Alice didn't know what an immortal child was. "What is that?" she rasped.

"It's a child changed before he or she can reach maturity. They are forever stuck at their mental age and can't be taught or controlled." said Carlisle, glad she had spoken. "Creating, or even associating with one is forbidden by the Volturi."

"None can be taught?" she wondered aloud, forgetting the two vampires in front of her.

"Most don't have the ability to control themselves and it threatens to expose our existence." said Carlisle's mate. "I would say that thirteen is the cut off for immortal children, but it can get political due to different maturity rates. Take the Witch Twins for example."

Did Maria know of Immortal Children? Alice sincerely doubted it. But what was the off chance that this was true? Alice stared unblinking down at them. The female's clothes were nice. She hadn't been up to date with the latest styles, so she didn't know how modern Esme's outfit was. But the fact still stood that her clothes were unmussed. Were they trying to pass for human? How much work would that take, she wondered.

Instead she asked, "Why do they think you have created one, then?"

"Someone saw young girl, physically five or six years of age, and jumped to conclusions. They reported her to the Volturi."

Alice frowned, still not sure how this all had to do with her. Did they think she was the one who snitched? She made it a point to never get too involved with anything.

"Any competent person can tell a human child from an….immortal one." she murmured, the breeze carrying her words down. She readjusted her weight onto the trunk of the tree, having a brief vision of the branch she was standing on snapping.

Carlisle seemed reluctant to go on. Esme put her arm on his shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"Irina, an old friend of ours, the one who reported Renesmee, witnessed her doing a supernatural feat. Renesmee is not human, rather a mix between Vampire and Human."

Alice's eyebrows knitted together. She could put the pieces together. This Renesmee was the child that they spoke of. But she had never heard of such a rarity occurring. And what kind of a name was Renesmee? French?

"A hybrid?" she asked, jumping down a few feet to get closer to the couple. "There is no such thing."

"We didn't think so either," Carlisle seemed to regain his voice. He subconsciously wrapped an arm around Esme's waist. The way they moved….it was so….human. They would even blink and shift around, unnerving her. "But it came about, nonetheless."

None of this had anything to do with her. They could be spies from Maria. But Alice couldn't help her curiosity. She slipped down to the the next branch, the air whistling around her, ruffling her cropped hair. "How?"

"My son, Edward, met his mate when she was human. She became pregnant, with a vampires baby."

Alice crouched, her knees jutting out just a tad. The 'son' thing was raising a few questions in her head. But a human getting knocked up with an immortals spawn? Not possible. No one aged. You were stuck forever in the time you were changed.

"Impossible," she scoffed.

"Not so." sighed Carlisle. "We knew the baby wasn't human. It was strong, and violent to her mother. A human womb is not match for a vampire hybrid. Bella, my daughter-in-law, became very sick and weak. She couldn't eat, sleep, or move, some of the time. We had to give her human blood in order to sustain her. When the birth finally happened, she nearly died, but she was changed just in time."

Alice shook her head. Unbelievable. In the event this was all true and Carlisle wasn't spinning an elaborate lie, this Bella got a kid, and immortality. It seemed a little unfair. Being only nineteen at the time of her transformation, she didn't know if she wanted children, but having the option lost to her was what had always bothered her.

Carlisle, shifted slightly, uncomfortable under Alice's animalistic gaze. Her red eyes were literally bloodthirsty. He coughed.

"Renesmee is growing. She isn't stuck in a stasis of a immature mentality. A mistake was made, and we fear that if we don't have the numbers to give the Volturi pause, we won't get a chance to explain."

"You're creating an army," she tensed immediately, distrust flooding her face. She wouldn't be part of another army. Trying to calm her alarmed features, she focused on the crickets that were beginning to sound in the background. She liked crickets.

Carlisle shook his head reassuringly. "No, of course not! We aren't asking anyone to fight against their will. If it comes to a fight, which we pray it won't, everyone is free to leave. We just need numbers, showing how many agree with us."

"We're asking you to join us," said Esme quietly. "As a witness."

Desperation was written all over her perfect porcelain face. It was clear she cared a great deal about her coven. Maybe too much. She was easy to read and that made her vulnerable.

"But it could come to a fight?" Alice spat, stressing on the word 'could'.

Carlisle nodded tiredly. It had to be an act, vampires didn't get tired. "We won't lie to you. It could come to a fight. But let it be clear that we aren't asking you or anyone to fight if they don't wish to."

Alice was already shaking her head. She hoped her inner fear of the Volturi wasn't showing. Very clearly she declared, "I don't get involved with the Volturi. More importantly, I don't get involved with people I don't know."

Carlisle's lips twitched. Did he think this was funny? His whole coven was facing annihilation and he found this amusing?

"There's one more thing."

Alice sighed, not wanting to waste any more time with these two. She was getting bored and she felt very exposed talking to these two. So she gritted her teeth. "Yes?"

Carlisle went on, "Jasper asked specifically for you to come help us. He told us to say that he's calling in a favor."

If Alice still had blood running through her body, it would have went cold. She tried to remain expressionless, but the mention of that name threw her. There was only one Jasper that she knew of.

"Major Jasper Whitlock?" she clarified, her voice dangerously quiet.

Esme nodded. "He's part of our family."

Was that what had happened to the Major? He had gone north and joined this hippy group of vampires that considered themselves a family. How sickly sweet...and totally unlike the vampire she had the pleasure of knowing.

"Why does he need me?" she asked, praying for a way out of this. Her Sight was going crazy, giving her thousands of future possibilities. It was giving her a headache.

"We're asking all our friends for help. Jasper didn't have a long list, but you were included on his. He's asking for you to help us."

"How do I know it's really him?" she asked skeptically. Her Vision was getting clearer by the second. Her ways out of this were dwindling fast. It was getting harder to concentrate on the conversation that was happening before her.

 _Forest floor beneath her feet…..Carlisle and Esme side by side…._

 _The sign 'Welcome to Forks', standing out from the multitude of trees….._

 _A beautiful child, hand on her cheek, sporting an angelic smile_

 _Her running alone, fast and far in the other direction_

 _Teeth sinking into a deer, disgust on her face_

 _The Major laughing…..doubling over….happiness_

 _A brief flicker of the Volturi…._

 _Alice was alone, never having went with Carlisle or Esme.._

 _Dark hotel rooms that she would break into….grimy walls…._

 _The Volturi again across a large field; she had gone with them..._

 _A dusting of snow on the ground….footprints..._

Esme smiled and thrust her hand into her bag. She pulled out a small silvery object. It was a medal. Jasper's medal. Supposedly from when he was human. The sod hardly ever took it off his person. There was no question if it was him now.

 _The Cullens were facing the Volturi….black cloaks contrasting on a white background..._

 _She stood behind the Major_

Alice knocked her head against the tree trunk in frustration. There was only one possible future for her now. She was going with the Cullens.

"Bastard." she swore, the outer bark splintering underneath her fingers. "Fucking asshole."

Carlisle and Esme looked taken aback at her sudden change in language. Esme sheepishly returned the medal to her purse.

"Please, Mary Alice." said Carlisle, choosing to ignore her previous statements. "We need your help. Even if it's only to stand with us. Will you come?"

Alice glowered at Carlisle. It wasn't right to take it out on him, just the Major.

"Asshole," she hissed to herself. "Fucking asshole couldn't have gone nomad, could he?"

With that, she straightened up and leaped off the branch to the forest floor below. Her feet hardly made a sound besides the dull thump against wet leaves. Perfect landing. She nodded reluctantly. "I'll stand with him."

Esme and Carlisle seemed to sag with relief. "Thank you!"

"Anything for the Major," she admitted reluctantly. "He has saved my ass more times than I could count."

 **Alice was turned during the Southern Vampire wars. They're still mates, but I'm making them both idiots about it so of course they didn't notice when Jasper was all Major-ey and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they ran across the land, Esme and Carlisle explained their coven dynamics and how they had all come together. Alice listened to their story, not asking questions, trying not to get too invested. She was only going for the Major. That's it. No other reason.

It was a little bit of a surprise, however, when she learned the Major wasn't the head of the coven. In what world would the Major be content serving under someone else? Maria had been his only superior and he ended up plotting to kill her.

"So how do you know Jasper?" asked Esme when they had reached a nearly deserted train station. They would be going separate ways after this. The older Cullens were going around the globe to recruit more witnesses. She had been a special detour, only bothered upon by the request of the Major.

Alice looked at Esme, red, predator eyes almost glowing. "He didn't tell you?"

Both Cullens shook their heads.

 _Typical. Leave it to the Major not to give her any backstory._

"I was one of Maria's newborns in the Southern Wars," she said, voice hard as steel. The memory wasn't pretty. "The Major was in charge of my group for a spell."

"If you don't mind me asking…" said Esme, looking slightly uncomfortable. "How did you, uh, survive the first year?"

 _Oh, so he told his little family about his early life. Typical. Typical. Typical._

Alice paused for a second, leaning against a pillar, watching a nearby human sleeping in the ticket booth. A quick glance into his future told her he wouldn't be missed if he disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Her next meal was set.

"What has the Major told you about me?" she asked instead. Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme and they sat down at a bench. Alice couldn't imagine why. It wasn't like they got uncomfortable standing. The two immortals looked unnerved every time she referred to Jasper as the Major.

"Jasper said that you fought with him. He told us that you would be very helpful if you decided to come with us." Esme was fiddling with her shirt. Such a human action. Alice nodding, considering her words carefully. She decided that it wouldn't do any harm to tell them a little about herself. After all, she did know a lot about them.

"I was useful to Maria." she mused. Then she eyed Carlisle incredulously. "Major really didn't tell you about my gift?"

"You're gifted?" Esme asked, perking up a bit. She loved hearing about people's gifts.

Alice gave a curt nod.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, imploring her to explain. She sighed, giving a longing look towards the snoozing ticket keeper. Neither Cullen missed her meaningful look.

"I get….premonitions," she responded lightly. Venom was pooling in her mouth. She was already planning out her meal. Her anticipation was growing.

 _Following the man out after his shift_

 _Clock chiming ten o'clock….the man's feet clicking against the stone_

 _Pushing him into an alley….blood splattering on her skin…._

 _Screaming_

"You can see the future?" asked Esme, bringing her out of the vision.

Alice made a disagreeing noise in her throat. Her eyes were getting darker with want.

"I can," she swallowed the venom. "To a certain degree."

"What will the Volturi decide?" Trilled Esme, without missing a beat.

Alice was already shaking her head. "It doesn't work like that. Too many variables. I'd have to watch once more decisions have been made."

"I'm not sure I understand," admitted Carlisle, shifting on the bench. Another unnecessary human act. These were strange vampires.

Alice watched her meal beginning to stir. Her eyes flicked to the clock, predatorily. Five minutes til. She almost licked her lips.

"I can't see what's going to happen until someone makes a direct decision." she hummed, unfamiliar with explaining her gift. Maria didn't care as long as she could tell her where the enemy was. Major expressed some curiosity, but he never truly understood it. The only person who it had to make sense to was she, and that was enough.

Both Cullens looked on blankly.

She grumbled to herself. Four minutes. "If you decide to do something right now, this second," she stressed, "And don't change your mind later, I can see what you're planning to do."

"A decision for what?" asked Carlisle.

"Well I don't know!" she was getting crabby. When was the last time she had fed? Five, no six days ago. "I've never had to explain this and I'm really starting to not care."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks. Somehow this irritated her more. Before she could say anything, Alice got another flicker of the future.

 _Train lights reflecting off bricks_

 _The tunnel_

 _Goodbye_

"Your train will be early," Alice murmured. Three minutes.

Sure enough the train did arrive two minutes before ten. Carlisle smiled impressed. As he and Esme passed Alice, he reached out a hand to pat Alice's shoulder, but she moved away quicker than a cheetah. She was crouched on the ground, teeth bared, ready for a fight.

Alarm spread over Carlisle's features. His wife pulled him back and put a foot in the doorway of the train. Alice straightened up, embarrassed with her behavior. It had been so long since she had been touched. And the last time….wasn't pleasant for her.

"Sorry," she muttered darkly, eyes flicking about the station, looking for witnesses. "Instinct."

The couple nodded understandingly. Fortunately it was an obscure station and only two people had gotten off. A man and a sleeping boy thrown over his shoulder. Neither seemed to have noticed her. Good for them.

Esme had gone to sit, but Carlisle hovered by the open door. He looked at the ticket keeper, now fully awake, with an odd unfamiliar look in his golden eyes.

"Please don't kill that man," his voice had so much compassion in it. "He may have a family, a life."

Confusion danced across Alice's face. "He doesn't have a family. I checked. If I let him go without interfering, he would return to a dirty motel room, alone."

Carlisle still looked pained. Esme was watching them carefully. Why weren't the doors closing yet?

Alice crossed her arms across her chest. "Not that any of that matters. I haven't fed in a week." she stared hungrily at the man who was currently getting his stuff together.

Carlisle sighed heavily, and she could feel the disappointment in his voice. He got on the train and the doors slid shut. She could see him take a seat next to Esme. She leaned her head into his shoulder. Something twanged in Alice's cold dead heart. She watched the ticket keeper get out of his booth and began his walk towards the exit. Then she looked back towards the train that had started to move. Carlisle held her eyes steadily until the train turned the corner.

Great, now she felt guilty. Why should she feel guilty for doing what was natural? It was in her nature to kill humans. What else was she supposed to drink? The ticket booth man just happened to be closest. She shook off the guilt and started walking after the man. Screw Carlisle. He was an odd soul; no need to hang around him.

As she stalked her prey in the street, she lamented over the fact she hadn't asked why his eyes were yellow. Such trivial things seemed to slip her mind sometimes.

So she was running north. Trains weren't her thing and the running seemed to keep her occupied. Boredom led to unpleasant thoughts and unpleasant thoughts were just depressing.

Her visions helped guide her in the right direction. Soon she was coming upon the Forks sign and she slowed her running. The scent of vampires was all over the place. She followed them to their thickest point, a house in the woods. It was a truly beautiful structure. Alice had picked up a discarded DIY home improvement magazine once. This house looked a great deal like one of the ones in the magazine. She checked into the near future so she could be prepared for what was next.

 _A young man opening the door, pain and worry permanently creased on his face, yellow eyes with so much emotion…._

 _Walking into the living room and seeing the many immortals sitting on almost every available surface-red eyes looking at the her...the new arrival…._

Alice shook herself out of the future. She was beginning to get other things she didn't care about, like the weather, or where Carlisle and Esme were heading. So she walked up to the doorway, making sure to let herself be heard. She didn't want to surprise anyone.

Alice stepped onto the porch, admiring the intricate woodwork. The paint was just the right shade that it matched the house, but still drew attention to itself. She didn't have time to worry if she should knock or not. The door was already opening. The vampire was young, bronze haired, and pale as anything. He was dressed nicely for a vampire. But, she supposed, if Carlisle was telling the truth, they had to keep up appearances.

"Carlisle sent me," she offered to his questioning gaze. He looked very tired.

"I'm Edward," he said, stepping aside to let her in. "You are?"

"Alice," she remarked slowly, deciding to forgo her full name.

"I'm not familiar with your connection to us. Are you a friend of Carlisle's?"

His tone wasn't rude or condescending. He was just looking for answers. She respected that. She could be anyone. What if she was part of the Volturi trying to infiltrate them?

She snorted. "No. Major Jasper Whitlock."

Edward led her through kitchen; why did they have a kitchen? And she sized up the other immortals sitting around. They did the same to her.

"He's Jasper Hale now," said Edward as they arrived in the living room. "Thank you for coming. I'll find Jasper for you." he left in a blur, leaving her with several others that she did not know.

Alice felt extremely out in the open. She had never seen so many vampires in one place. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She hadn't seen that many since her army days. She stared at them, and they stared at her.

A young brunette stood up. She had young eyes. Red eyes. Newborn eyes. Alice automatically tensed. If the newborn noticed, she didn't show it.

"I'm Bella," she said, stopping about five feet from her. Not enough of an acceptable distance for Alice. "Jasper's told me a lot about you."

She frowned; making sure Bella knew she didn't trust her. It was obvious to her now that Jasper didn't go by Major anymore. Curious. "Has he now?"

"Would you like a change of clothes? Or a shower?" she asked looking, down at Alice's appearance.

Alice bristled. Bella probably meant well, but the way that came out…. it sounded hostile. Sure, her clothes were filthy, but it wasn't like she was tracking things in on the carpet. Before she could utilize a biting retort, Edward returned.

He was alone. He kissed Bella on the cheek. _Ah so they were mates_. "Jasper's outside. He's busy cleaning up a bit, but if you'd like to see him now, go ahead out back." he announced quietly. 

Alice considered her options. Stay here in the room of judgmental vampires, or go outside to meet an old acquaintance that had threatened her thousands of times. She was out the door faster than she could blink. She could hear Edward chuckling to himself about something. Funny, no one had said anything. She found the back door pretty easily. It was better being outside and away from all the vampires. She spotted the Major using a hose to wash mud off his boots. She walked slowly out behind him, looking him over.

The Major looked unchanged except for a few new scars and modern clothing. He didn't look as angry either. A calmness surrounded him that she had never seen before. At first glance he looked as she remembered, but give it a second look and he was….different.

"Mary Alice," said the Major in his characteristic southern drawl, as he turned the hose off. The water dripped from his boots and he turned around to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled at her, golden eyes flashing. What was with these yellow-eyed Cullens? Did the color change after a certain number of years had passed? She didn't want her own eyes to change. Red, although a frightening color, had a sort of morbid eliteness when it came to eye color.

He was definitely different. And it wasn't just the yellow hue to his eyes. It was the fact he genuinely smiled at her. Alice crossed her arms, something she did when she was uncomfortable. Something she did when her Sight didn't warn her in advance.

"Major," she greeted in clipped tones. "You look different."

Glances of the near future were flicking by her eyes, dividing her attention to her former superior. She did her best to ignore them. Alice thought it wouldn't do to let her full attention slip when conversing with what was once the most feared immortal in the South.

"As do you," he said, giving her a once over. Alice subconsciously stood up straighter. "When'd you get a haircut?"

"Summer of '54," she recounted. "It was gettin' in my way,"

"It looks good," he complimented, taking a few steps closer. Alice froze, senses going on alert. "I'm glad you came."

She narrowed her eyes and got straight to the point. "With all due respect, sir, why are you wrapped up in this?" her tone was careful.

"Edward and Bella are family," his smile was faltering now. "You help out family."

"I guess I meant to say, why are they your...family?" she said, wondering why the Cullens kept using that word. "Its one thing to be in a coven together but how large can it be?"

"You have a lot of questions," he realized. She pursed her lips. Of course she did. "Take a walk with me?" he asked.

She nodded. He offered his arm at first, but when all she did was stare at it, he withdrew. No one touched the Major. No one but Maria. She wouldn't take that chance. Not even if it was a gesture of foreign southern hospitality. They walked almost in a line. Alice was behind Jasper, not letting him out of her line of sight. Jasper led the way into the forest behind the house.

"I realize you're probably confused, but perhaps if I tell my story, things'll make sense."

"Go on," she allowed, watching the tree's wave in the wind. If one wasn't so distracted, it really was beautiful out here. Alice made a mental note to travel back up into the Pacific Northwest in a few years once these Cullens have moved on.

"You know the beginning, naturally. Second in command to Maria before I left with Peter."

"Why?"

"You of all people should know that life with Maria isn't particularly pleasant."

She nodded empathetically when he looked at her. But inside, Alice was still deeply confused. Jasper had the most to benefit back then. He didn't have to risk himself in a fight if he didn't wish it. Maria would never kill him because she needed him to control the newborns. Just how unpleasant could it be for him?

"I went north with them to just get away from it all. For a time, it was a welcome change, not just for myself, but also for Peter and his mate Charlotte. But taking all those lives in the name of sustenance had a negative effect on me."

"Don't tell me you're like that Carlisle hippy," she blurted. What was with this 'killing humans was bad' mentality? The Major was famous for taking lives. He reveled in it. Everyone in the South knew about the 'God of War' and his cruelty.

Jasper's voice hardened. It wasn't the honeyed rumble that it usually was. "Carlisle saved me. I know you're at a disadvantage, but I'd appreciate if you wouldn't drag his name."

A brief flicker of fear resonated in her. Would the Major punish her? "I'm sorry, sir." she mumbled and steered herself for a punch or some other retribution.

But Jasper nodded and his voice was back to normal. Just like that. No shouting match. No fighting. No pain. What was going on?

"Anyways, I was depressed and I knew I was only dragging down Peter and Charlotte. I left them, only taking lives when I absolutely had to. It wasn't a peaceful existence." He laughed without any humor present. "But then I came across Carlisle."

 _The Newborn, Bella, and Edward sitting...rare sunlight reflecting off their skin…_

Alice forced back yet another vision that was about to take hold. She needed to listen to the Major.

"Carlisle showed me that there was another way. Feeding from animals instead of humans. My mental health brightened considerably once I began trying out his methods. When he saw how I took to the lifestyle, Carlisle introduced me to his family and asked if I'd like to travel with them for a time."

"And you accepted?" she asked incredulously, unable to keep the judgment out of her voice. The animal thing…..what the hell?

Jasper nodded curtly. "I became a part of them so I never left. Our coven has grown considerably since I joined and ironically that's what's causing our problem."

"The hybrid," she confirmed, distaste weighing down her tongue. Jasper nodded again.

"They want to destroy us for creating Renesmee but she was born, not bitten. A true anomaly."

"I see. And why do you need me? You have more than enough vampires in your living room."

Jasper chuckled, making Alice adopt a face of alarm. What had she done wrong? He sobered his expression once he saw how it affected her.

"Besides being a witness, you'd be a great asset to us."

Alice felt his military persona take control. So she let herself fall into the old deference.

"How may I help, sir?"

"First, stop calling me sir," intoned Jasper gently. "Second, your gift could be essential to this whole incident.

She mumbled an agreement. Jasper nodded and his voice was back to normal. No shouting match. No fighting. No pain. It was freaking her out. She kept her expression neutral despite her inward feelings. It was easier to pretend that Jasper wasn't an empath in times like this. It was a more private way of thinking.

They had stopped in a clearing, maybe a mile or so away from the main house. Jasper leaned against a tree, just out of the sunlight. Alice also stayed well away from its intrusive rays. Although she had conservative clothing on, the sun could still catch on her face. Maria punished anyone if they were out in the daylight without her strict permission. The war whore conditioned everyone that it was bad for vampires, especially newborns. Alice was old enough to know that what she had told them had no truth, but old habits died hard.

"I see." she murmured, looking around the beautiful clearing. Dew drops were stuck to tiny blades of grass and they shifted anytime the wind blew. The trees were bathed in shadow, hiding all sorts of forest creatures in it's midst. Alice had spent years in the forest. She loved them. She felt protected in them.

"But I can't help you an awful lot with the Volturi. Gift or not."

Jasper smirked at her tone. It wasn't a jealous one, but a challenging one. She was testing out the new limits in their relationship, which had previously existed in a commander-subordinate type. Now that he wasn't in control of her, she had to test her limits. That didn't stop her from being cautious and timid around him, though.

"To be frank, you're a strong asset." Jasper folded his arms behind his back in a very military-esque pose. Alice took note of that but didn't back down. Not yet.

"If you're referring to my talents relying in the future, than I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken," she let her old southern accent come back a bit. It had been subdued for so long.

"Oh?" Jasper decided to play along. His smile was brighter than the Texas sun at high noon.

"Yeah," she blurted flatly. "Y'all are dead no matter if I'm here or not."

He stopped smiling. "On the contrary," he grimaced. "I believe you're our best hope for coming out alive."

"I don't want no trouble with the Volturi," she warned. Alice needed to make that clear.

He sensed her fear. "Don't worry. We only ask for witnesses. They will have no knowledge of your aid to us."

 _Snow on the ground….a long line of black cloaks….so many…._

"Please, we'd be very grateful for you help," his voice came from far away. His soft honeyed tones echoed inside her ears.

 _Renesmee holding onto her mother's hand….terrible fear on her sweet childlike face…._

"Mary Alice?" So, so far away.

 _Laughing….A man with long reddish hair was laughing….he was the leader…._

"Mary Alice, what's wrong?"

 _Fighting….they were fighting the Volturi….the earth was cracking….where was Jasper?_

"Alice!" Two strong hands shook her shoulders, jolting her out of her Vision. She stared wide-eyed at him, trying to come back to the present. There wasn't any snow on the ground. There were no Volturi. They were in the forest.

"Alice?" he repeated, worry dancing in his amber eyes. Alice? Her name wasn't-

She flinched and pulled out of his grasp. In an instant she was ten feet away in a defensive crouch, teeth bared. She had flashed back to the war days. People only touched to attack her.

Jasper held his hands in front of him, recognizing at once what had happened. "Mary Alice, calm down," He sent calming torrents towards her. "It's alright. You're safe. It's just me."

Alice's dull black eyes glared menacingly at her attacker. Jasper felt fear, distrust, and anger flowing off of her. The calmness hadn't gotten through to her yet. Jasper kept murmuring reassuring words and held his hands up in surrender. Slowly, Alice's mind cleared enough for her to hear Jasper.

She straightened up once she had calmed. Embarrassment was coursing through her. If she had been human, her face would mimic a strawberry. "Major!" she realized, her offensive mask becoming dark. "Sir, I'm sor-"

"Don't be," Jasper cut her off, holding up one of his hands. It was a non-threatening gesture. Cautiously, he sauntered over to her side. His closeness set her on alert, but she didn't move away. "What happened?" he queried, concern painted on his face.

"What?"

"You spaced out. What did you See?" he pressed on.

"Oh." She blinked, trying to put the flashes into words. "A large group of attackers. The Volturi, I'm sure. They're coming soon with lots of numbers. Nearly all of them I think." she paused; Jasper was staring at her intently. His face was so perfect, so angelic. Not at all evil and demonic like she remembered.

"When?" his voice startled her again. She looked away. What else had she seen? What tiny detail could help the Major and his coven win against this impossible enemy? Alice couldn't be distracted in this.

"Snow was on the ground….you're safe until the first snow." she reasoned slowly.

"First snow, huh?" Muttered Jasper to himself. "Edward will want to know what. We need to prepare."

Alice was dissociating. Something that happened quite frequently when she had a vision with that amount of strength. If she went to a psychiatrist, they would have diagnosed her with derealization, specifically, but no vampire goes to a psychiatrist. Only humans. The notion of a psychiatrist unnerved her. She could never figure out why, but she stayed far away from that trail of thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

She was in a fog. Her Visions were swimming through her head. New variations were playing in through her head, distracting her again.

 _Snow soaked clothes….blood on the ground? Why was there blood?_

"Mary Alice, what's wrong?" repeated Jasper starting to get a bit frantic. He could feel loneliness, confusion, and cold dread coming from her. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even read into an underlying fear. Jasper was careful not to touch her this time. She had proven herself to be easily spooked. Not that he blamed her.

"Sorry," she shook her head, short hair swishing like the wind. "I'm alright. Just distracted."

"Maybe we should head back," he advised, carefully watching her face. He didn't hold out his arm this time. Instead he pushed out feelings of serenity and safety. Security was what this girl needed because something she had Seen had put her on edge. Not for the first time in his existence, Jasper wished he could borrow Edward's gift just so he could determine why someone was feeling the way they were.

But Alice was on guard again. She had just realized what Jasper had said a few seconds ago. "Wexactly does 'prepare' mean?"

"Fight." He said shortly, motioning her forward in the direction of the house. They broke out into a run, "Fight, but mostly train."

The trees flashed by her, wind whipping through her hair. None of it, she thought proudly, was in her face.

"Sir, I said I'm not-"

"I know. No one will force you to. But it would be very helpful if you could teach the ones willing."

Alice thought this over. When was the last time she fought another vampire? Technically, if she did help train the Cullen's friends, the Volturi wouldn't know she had actively opposed them. Plus it really wasn't opposing them if they didn't know per say. She could still make out of this alive and help the Major.

"Mary Alice?"

She looked over. They had arrived at the Cullen House. "Sorry. I spaced out."

He looked her directly in the eyes and held her gaze. Alice couldn't look away, not that she wanted to, anyway.

"I need a real answer this time. It's one thing to come here, but I need commitment." he proclaimed convincingly. "Will you help?"

After a long pause, Alice gave a reluctant nod. Short and sweet.

"Excellent."

He began walking towards the house, human speed, bravely, in her opinion, not looking back at her. My, how the Major had changed over the years.

Alice clenched her fists, a little frustrated with the limited information she had. So she forced herself to call out, "Wait,"

He turned, shoulders rigid. Whether it was from the stress or upbringing, she couldn't fathom. Alice fell silent, suddenly unsure of what to ask. There were so many questions but now that she could ask them, she had no idea where to start.

 _Thunderclouds rolling into Forks..._

"Alice?"

She shook her head, dispelling the weather forecast. "Sorry. Erm, what day is it?"

Jasper's lips formed a wry smile. "Mid December. The 18th to be exact."

Alice looked visibly uncomfortable. She hadn't been around civilization in so long so it was really understandable, but still. She was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jasper, a small smile still present. "Got somewhere to be?"

She murmured something so quiet that even with his advanced hearing, he couldn't catch her words. This was embarrassing. Alice thought that she should know something as inconsequential as this.

"Pardon?" He asked.

Alice looked off to the side, examining a tree with exquisite detail. She ground out, "I said, what year is it?"

To his credit, Jasper did not laugh. He understood how the nomad life worked. Time flowed fast for an immortal. Months bled together, especially when you were on your own. He had once gone over a year without noticing longer than a month had passed him by.

"2008." He answered nonjudgmentally.

She nodded her thanks, although she was sure he could feel it. "And uh. Just how big is your coven?"

"Seven. Wait-Nessie makes eight now."

She nodded again. "What do we do until first snow?"

"The Amazonian Coven arrived right before you did, so I expect tomorrow we'll begin training for those who want it."

She nodded, self consciousness forming a cloud around her. "Where should I go?"

"Inside preferably. Most of them don't bite. Carlisle is friends with them so you know they can't be all bad."

That didn't reassure Alice but she agreed with him anyway, "Alright."

She glanced into the near future to see any threats but it was very vague and there were just so many variables…..Alice decided to follow Jasper. She broke off from him once they hit the kitchen and wandered into the living room. Dozens of red eyes followed her movements. She ignored them and sat down in an empty spot on a couch. She was hyper aware of the immortals sitting just inches from her, and she was sure they were analyzing her the same way.

After only five minutes, and believe me, Alice was counting; a curious dark skinned vampire spoke up. He had a youthful look to him and had the most stupid smile she had ever seen. Honestly what was there to be happy about in this situation? Actually now that she thought about it, Alice hadn't really shown extreme emotions towards any of her activities in the last fifty years or so. This new threat, while terrifying, sparked some corroded excitement inside of her.

"What do they call you?" said the boy with midnight black hair and an olive pallor. He was still grinning stupidly and worse still, he had a girl on his arm that didn't seem to be unnerved by this cheerfulness. Did that mean he was this happy all the time? Another interesting notion was that she didn't foresee him talking to her. Spontaneous vampires were a rare commodity.

"Mar-" she began but then stopped herself. "Alice," she disclosed. No need to give away too much. Although what would it matter?

"Mar-Alice?" Joked the boy. "Amusing name. I'm Benjamin and this is Tia. We're from Egypt."

Oh so they were Egyptian. But from what era, she wondered. He looked too naive to be around for more than a few decades.

"New Mexico," she offered cautiously. Tia smiled slightly.

"Never been there," said Ben when he realized she wasn't going to supply the conversation. Every other vampire in the room looked on with interest. Entertainment was severely lacking. "But I'm sure the weather is wonderful."

Alice frowned. What was he doing? Did he honestly want to know what the weather was like in New Mexico? No he wanted something else.

 _Walking down a river...water splashing up onto a pair of dark jeans...her jeans?_

 _A hand on her shoulder trying to push her in...an olive skin hand...Benjamins?_

 _Laughing...they were laughing at something..._

Alice jumped slightly when the vampire next to her tapped her shoulder. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked the male who had tapped her.

He gave her a gruff once over before speaking. "He asked you if you were alright." He had a deep Irish accent which made her notice his deep red hair that contrasted against the palest skin she had ever seen. A plump woman next to him had nearly the same shade. They were holding hands.

She turned back to Ben. "My apologies. I spaced out."

Tia let out a quiet giggle.

"Quite alright. Continuing on, how do you know Carlisle?" He said jovially. Ben reminded her of someone even though she was sure she had never met him before. "My Creator, Amun, met in Egypt a long time ago. He spoke highly of him."

"I don't know him personally. But Maj-Jasper and I have history."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Alice scowled, understanding at once what he was alluding to. "Not like that. We met in Texas."

"And by 'met' you mean...?"

Okay now he really reminded her of someone. "Do you have a point in this conversation, Pyramid Boy?" She scoffed, her arms crossed in front of her.

Benjamin's face was between a large smile and mock outrage. Tia, as well as a few others were laughing silently.

"Pyramid boy?" He asked, glamorous teeth sparkling.

"You're from Egypt, right?" She asked snarkily. He nodded, bemused. "They got pyramids in Egypt ain't they?"

"By that logic," he began slowly, trying to think. "I could call you, uh, Fat Girl."

The whole room was laughing now. Alice stood up and walked over to Benjamin. She put her hands on her hips and stood sideways, accentuating her slim figure. Alice had always been on the small size. Next To Benjamin, she was a regular dwarf. "I'm sure Fat Girl is the right name for me."

A tall man with ruby eyes laughed. His clothing hinted at late colonialism or 1700s British commoner.

"Alice you said your name was?" said the man. "Why are you here if you don't owe Carlisle anything?"

"Jasper has saved my life more times than I can count, so the least I could do was return the favor. Pardon, but I didn't quite catch your name…?"

"Garrett," he smiled widely. "Pleased to meet you, miss."

Yep, definitely English. "Forgive me for asking," she inquired politely, "but why are you here?"

"Carlisle is an old friend, no matter if he's British."

Strange. "You…aren't English?" she asked slowly, looking at his clothing again. He looked straight out of a textbook.

Garrett growled. "I'm American, born and bitten. I fought in the Revolutionary War proudly for my right as an American!"

A few of the vampires sitting around groaned. Apparently this had been a topic of conversation before. Alice pursed her lips and stepped back a bit to sit in her seat again. "Don't like the Brits?"

"Do you like people who take colonists' rights away and implements taxation without representation? Do you support taxing thieves and cold-blooded murderers who think nothing of the American Dream? Do you-"

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I misspoke…apparently." She added. "It was not my intention to offend. I fought in a war myself."

Garrett narrowed his eyes, a new respect taking over her demenour. "You were a cross dressing infiltrator?"

Alice gave him a look that said 'really' and shook her head. "The Southern Vampire Wars."

"Ah." Said Garrett. "Respect to the fellow soldier," he tipped his imaginary hat. "Those were dangerous wars."

Alice nodded robotically. She knew that almost better than anyone.

A Hispanic couple that were sitting next to Garrett spoke up. The man cleared his throat. "My name is Eleazor and this is my mate Carmen."

If Alice had to call any vampire tan, it would be this man. His hair was dark, almost as dark as Ben's, but somehow it didn't contrast his skin alarmingly. His mate was the same way and judging by their accents, they were old. Alice had heard modern Hispanic accents and this wasn't it.

"What is your talent, Alice?" Said Eleazer in a thick Spanish accent that Alice was trying to place. Alice stared at him in surprise.

"You're gifted too?" Asked Benjamin excitedly. Tia shushed him with a hand on his arm.

"How can you tell?" She asked Eleazer cryptically. He seemed ordinary enough. How did he know?

"My own talent is reading other immortal's talents."

She nodded in careful acceptance. He seemed trustworthy. "I have premonitions of what is to come." She braced herself for the usual onslaught of questions. It was the same reaction every time.

"You can see the future?" Blurted Ben excitedly.

"To put it plainly, yes." She grimaced.

"What will the Volturi decide?" Asked at least three vampires at the same time. Alice hesitated, not wanting to disappoint. Even she could feel the constant anxiety in the room.

"It doesn't work like that."

Multiple immortals groaned.

"Then how does it work?" Said the plump vampress that was sitting next to the Irish male. She also had an accent.

"I can only see what someone has decided to do. If they are unsure and still deciding then I will see multiple outcomes. If they change their mind, a new future will reveal itself to me."

"And you can't see the Volturi's decision..." said Garrett questioningly. Every vampire in the room was watching the exchange. Alice didn't blame them.

"...Because they haven't decided yet. I know for sure once a firm decision is in the Italians minds."

"That is an extraordinary gift." Complemented someone.

"Thank you. It has served me well." Alice paused, a rare moment of curiosity spiking up. "Are their any other gifted vampires here?"

A few raised their hands but Benjamin was the first to speak. Ben was nagging at Alice for some reason. She was certain she had never met him, but the familiarity was unmistakable.

"I have control over the physical elements." Ben held out his hand and a ball of flame erupted from it." Several of the immortals in the room flinched back except for Tia who must have been used to his antics by now.

"Well," Alice swallowed, her life flashing before her eyes. "That will be very useful. Anyone else?"

"I can distinguish truth from lies," piped up yet another Irish voice. "My name's Maggie by the way." The young girl added as an afterthought. She was sitting at the Irish couple's feet.

A dark skinned woman, tall as a tree, stood up. Her clothes were strange and wild looking. Several necklaces were wound around her neck in intricate designs. The woman screamed wild and dangerous. Alice got a brief flicker of darkness and surprise before-

All she said was, "I am Zafrina."

And then the room went dark. Alice couldn't see at all. She touched her eyes to see if they were open. They were. She was blind. The gasps and disgruntled whispers let her know that she was not the only one who was experiencing this.

"Do not be afraid," said Zafrina. Alice could have sworn she heard humor lacing the Amazonians tone.

"Temporary blindness?" Asked a gruff voice. Alice thought it came from beside her. The male Irishman perhaps.

"Zafrina has the power to show any of her victims a mental image of her choosing." corrected a voice that Alice immediately recognized as Edwards. He must have come back into the room. Just as he finished his sentence the image changed to a sunny beach. It couldn't have been real because Alice's skin didn't sparkle. She looked around in amazement. Everything looked so real and alive. Sounds from the waves and the birds overhead peppered her ears. She could almost swear that she could feel the sand beneath her toes.

"Marvelous," said someone else.

In a blink the scene was gone and the living room was in front of her. Alice realized, as well as a few others, that she was kneeling in a defensive stance. She straightened up, embarrassed.

A blonde woman stood up, smiling sheepishly and turned to Alice. "I'm afraid my gift cannot compare to that, but I can for lack of a better word, shock my enemies."

Garrett turned to her, skepticism all over his face. "Excuse me?"

Kate squared him up and said louder. "Anyone who tries to touch me when I'm employing my gift will drop like a human being Tasered."

"That has to be exaggerated."

Kate smirked and looked him up and down. "Or maybe it only works on the weak."

Garrett stepped forward and put his palm out, inviting Kate to shock him.

 _Garrett fell, knee's on the ground…Kate laughing…_

… _Edward talking him out of it…Kate taunting…._

 _Kate refusing….Garrett not getting affected…_

"Garrett, I wouldn't," advised Edward. Garrett ignored him and touched Kate's palm with no reservation. In an instant his knee's hit the floor, his body spasming for a single second. He panted slightly and gazed up at Kate with new enlightenment. He grinned appreciatively and bravely took the hand that Kate offered him to help him up. She didn't shock him this time.

"You are an amazing woman," he complemented, staring at his hand and back at her.

Just then, Emmett walked into the room with a cocky grin etched on his mug. "Jasper said that if anyone wants to learn how to defend themselves, they should come outside now."

Alice was the first to stand up. She walked over and stood by Emmett. The Denali's were next. Garret stood almost immediately after Kate did. His shit-eating grin was enough to make her want to smack him. The girl, Maggie, shuffled to get up but a firm hand from Siobhan clamped on her shoulder. She mumbled something about wanting to watch, but she differed to the obvious leader.

A few more stood up but Alice was already heading out the door. Jasper stood in the middle of the large backyard, hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His clothes were tightly fitted, perfect for fighting. His scars, or at least the visible ones, shown ominously against his marble skin. Alice felt apprehension take her over. She remembered just how dangerous the Major was. She absentmindedly traced the crescent moons on her own arms, putting happy thoughts in her head in order to distract herself from old memories. She didn't see it but Jasper felt her fear and noticed how she was blocking off her mind.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her because Garrett was already asking about his scars and just how many battles he had won. Alice stood in the back, not caring that she couldn't see over anyone's heads. After a brief conversation with the whole group Jasper called Emmett up to him.

Jasper backed up toward the north end of the yard between the spectators and trees. He waved Emmett forward with him.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example for a first time scenario." 

Emmett's eyes narrowed in delight as he got into a fighting stance. "Ready, Brother?" he murmured. Alice already knew who would win, regardless of her visions. Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett - try to get me."

Just like Alice foresaw, Jasper had gotten behind Emmett and threw him towards the trees. The giant man couldn't even get his arms around him. Jasper seemed to be playing with Emmett. Any time he got close enough to actually land a blow, Jasper had gotten behind him. It was like fighting an untouchable spirit. Then after a flurry of blurred movements, Emmett froze. He was caught, one arm pinned his arms to his sides and the other had his neck. Jaspers teeth glinted in the sunlight, inches from Emmett's throat. 

The spectators laughed as the soldier flipped the much larger man into the dirt successfully. Uncharacteristically for herself, Alice felt a smile wind itself onto her face.

"Rematch!" Said Emmett, springing up. Emmett was already thinking up strategies, poor though they were, in his head. Alice watched him fail each time inside her own head. Some of it was quite humorous, so she missed Jasper asking her to come forward.

The Irish kid, Maggie, poked her arm. When did the kid come outside? Alice blinked and looked at her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her. Her head snapped towards Jasper, an unannounced question on her lips. The Major shook his head, mirthfully.

"Mary Alice," he asked. "Could you help me demonstrate a tactic?"

The crowd around Jasper laughed. Alice was quite small normally, but next to Jasper the difference was laughable.

"Alright," she said. Alice was determined to ignore the crowd's doubts. Jasper was in the middle of deciding whether he would let her win or if he'd give a full effort, so she was unsure how to play her cards. Bella, the newborn, had come out to watch. A small girl was clinging to her back like a monkey. That must be the hybrid, Renesmee. Alice ignored both of them. Jasper had to be her main focus if she wanted to win this battle.

"I know she looks small, but Mary Alice has an advantage," he explained to everyone. "I want to show all of you why brute strength is not necessary in a fight."

"Alice," said Alice very suddenly. Jasper turned to her questioningly. The wind blew through the air, ruffling stray pieces of his hair.

"What?" he asked, smoothing it back behind his ears.

"Just Alice, please."

Jasper looked confused but he didn't question it. He nodded in acceptance and tensed into a fighting stance.

"Ready?"

Alice nodded and Jasper slipped into a crouch. Alice stood motionlessly, smiling as the future solidified around her. She knew what to do. Jasper shifted left attempting to come up behind her like he had with Emmett, but she was too quick. Her eyes were tightly shut as she focused solely on Jasper's future moves. A few vampires murmured in confusion. Why would she close her eyes? Jasper wasn't really fighting to kill but it was idiotic to close one's eyes against an attacker.

To a human's eye, it would look like Alice was barely moving but she was so quick, only a supernatural being could have noticed it. It was impressive how quickly and gracefully they evaded each other. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed. 

Alice got a brief flicker of Jasper tackling her and she moved a little too late. His hands had made it around her waist. Easily lifting her into the air to put a hand on her neck, she clamped her legs around his waist and flipped them, using it as a distraction to get away. That was the closest Jasper ever got to beating her again.

This time she was on the attack, throwing fists and lunging at him with her teeth. Jasper couldn't help but laugh in excitement. Alice was a true opponent. Emmett was strong, but only Alice could anticipate his moves and make the fight even. She rolled to the right and Jasper had to spring left to avoid her. She kept coming, moving him closer and closer to the trees. Alice frowned; Jasper should have noticed her gaining the advantage. The trees were going to make fighting her harder and Jasper should have caught on by now. She opened her eyes to see Jasper completely distracted. Sure he was fighting but his face wasn't right. Anytime she had seen him in battle, his face was completely dedicated to the conflict. Here he was smiling, which was odd in itself, but his eyes were completely on her and therefore he should be focused. So why was he distracted? And more importantly what was distracting him? A solitary laugh came from the watching crowd and Alice stupidly turned to look.

He was on top of her in an instant, hands holding her wrists to the forest floor. His weight held her pinned. Alice growled. At least from here she could see it was Edward that had laughed. Alice struggled, but she wasn't stronger than the Major.

"Give up?" Said Jasper into her ear. His infuriating smile made her fill with rage, but also something else.

An idea struck her very suddenly. "Never," she promised and smashed her forehead as hard as she could against his. Edward was laughing again. Several others were too.

The force behind her head-butt momentarily fazed him enough in order for her to push him off. And it wasn't just Alice swearing against the pain. A couple cracks appeared on Jasper's forehead and Alice expected there were a few on her own as well.

"Goddamn you Alice Brandon," Jasper swore, a slight smirk on his face. If Alice didn't know better, the look in his eyes was pride. "I thought I had you."

"Shoulda' gone for the kill," she said tersely. Why didn't he go for the kill?

The Major shrugged, his eyes flicking down for a split second. Alice took that opportunity and lunged for his stomach. Like she expected, his hands intercepted her, but before he could pin her, she kneed him and used his hands as a stepping stool. She had flipped herself around and got him from behind. Her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck and her teeth almost touching his neck. It would have been more menacing if her feet were able to touch the ground. 

Jasper stilled knowing he had lost. After a full ten seconds, she released his neck and fell to the ground, landing deftly on her feet. His grin was wide as he congratulated Alice, but she was slightly confused. Winning shouldn't have been that easy. It should have been over the first time he pinned her.

"And so," Jasper said, addressing the crowd, "size really doesn't matter."

That earned him a collective laugh. Soon he had paired everyone and gave orders. Before she knew it, everyone was fighting and getting corrected by Jasper. Alice wandered out of the way, glad that the crowd was occupied and attention wasn't on her. Edward wasn't fighting but him and Bella were talking something to do with the battle. Alice overheard something about a mental shield and practice sessions.

So she ghosted away to sit under a row of beautiful apple trees. The low-lying branches provided a nice thick cover for those who didn't want to be seen. Here she could go over the fight to see how she had beaten Jasper so easily. What ha she missed? To anyone over four feet tall, she was invisible under the tree cover. Unfortunately there was one curious girl who was under four feet.

 **That means Renesmee is going to find her. There wasn't a good stopping point so im ending this bit early.**


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee had wandered away from Zafrina because she had started watching Uncle Jasper and the pixie girl fight. But Momma and Daddy were practicing for something in Momma's head so she left Tanya's side and went to find something interesting to do.

And so that was how Renesmee found herself under the apple tree. Alice noticed her presence immediately and studied her with ruby eyes. The child was beautiful; even more so than Edward and Bella. She looked like part of the cast of Toddlers in Tiaras, but actually model worthy.

"Hello," said the adorable child joyfully. Without any hint of fear she sat in front of Alice and smiled innocently. "What's your name?"

"Alice..." said Alice cautiously, as she pulled her knees up. She didn't know what to think of the hybrid child. Her name was strange enough. "Mary Alice Brandon."

"You have red eyes like my Momma." She said, her bronze hair circling her tiny fingers. Her voice was pure as honey to listen to. There was a comforting tone to it that soothed any worries Alice might have had. Strangely, it reminded her of Jaspers.

"I do," said Alice calmly. When was the last time she had talked to a child? It had to be before the Wars. Alice couldn't quite remember the way to speak to a child. Was the girl worried the red eyes made her mom a bad person? "But your mother won't have them forever." She assured.

"Why?" Asked Renesmee, resting an elbow on her knee. She looked so innocent. Her pink flowery dress did nothing to diminish the effect.

"Well, because she's a vegetarian, I think that's what you call it? They'll turn gold like your fathers." Alice had inadvertently opened herself to a very uncomfortable question.

"Will your eyes turn yellow too?"

"If I drink animal blood they will." She murmured carefully, dancing around the question. "But I like my red eyes very much."

"Oh." Renesmee reached over and planted a pale hand on her knee. Alice had seen it coming and although she wanted to pull the child away, something instinctual told her that she was in no danger. As soon as her palm hit her leg, Alice was thrown into what she thought was a vision. But it couldn't be. What she was seeing had happened already. Jasper was fighting her.

"What did you show me?" Said Alice, very confused. She was this close to removing herself from the situation. This….talent scared her something awful.

 _You and Uncle Jasper practicing,_ the child thought. _You were awesome._

Alice was starting to get majorly freaked out. Why hadn't she seen anything about Renesmee's talent? Actually now that she thought about it, her visions had become spottier and less frequent while she was here. Short-term decisions were fine but anything longer than twenty minutes and it was gone. Why didn't she know this before? What was affecting her visions?

"Maybe it's you," Alice murmured aloud.

 _What?_ Renesmee's hand was still touching her knee. The thought projection was strange, but Alice thought she could get used to it.

Alice frowned. At what age were you supposed to stop lying to children? "How old are you?" She asked.

 _Couple of weeks. Grandpa says almost a month._

Alice scoffed. Even she knew that couldn't be the truth. "Not possible. You're not an infant."

Renesmee beamed brightly and said aloud, "Grandpa also said I'm sisicly four or five."

"Physically," Alice corrected, "and how far along are you mentally?"

Renesmee shrugged. "Eight or nine."

Deciding not to censor herself for the kids benefit, she said, "Fine. I suppose you're old enough. I have a talent, like your Uncle Jasper, and, now this is only a theory, but I believe you are making it act up,"

 _What?_

Damn, she had forgotten her hand was still touching her. Maybe she wouldn't get used to the direct thought thing anytime soon.

"I'm only theorizing here," she said, "But perhaps I can't see my visions because I'm near you..." she snapped her fingers, "Or perhaps because they all include you!"

 _What are visions?_

"I can see the future sometimes," she explained patiently. "I've been having some trouble lately seeing them."

 _You can see the future!_

Alice nodded an almost-smile on her lips. Renesmee really was cute.

 _But you can't see the future because I'm here?_

"It's only a theory." Said Alice. "Something is definitely up with Forks."

"I'm sorry." The child said aloud.

Alice's lips parted slightly in surprise. "Don't be. The problem is mine. I'll just have to figure out how to work around it." She gave her a warm shrug; or at least she hoped it was received that way.

Renesmee sighed. She was getting bored again. _I'm hungry;_ she projected one final time before finally taking her hand off her knee. Alice pondered if she was getting less sensitive to people touching her or if it was just the kid. She definitely didn't feel any danger from Renesmee, and that was saying something. Because she was wary around everyone.

She frowned. "What do you eat? Animals? Your eyes-"

Renesmee put a hand on Alice's shoulder this time. She had stood up. _I eat what my momma eats. But grandma makes cookies sometimes and I can't resist._ She smiled, putting the image of one such treat in Alice's head.

"Interesting. I'm getting bored as well."

Renesmee was excited again. _Wanna go hunting? I can get Jacob!_

Alice leaned over and sniffed the girl's clothes making her giggled. "Is that what smells so much on you?"

Renesmee giggled again. "Daddy doesn't like the smell either."

"Id prefer to stay away from...that." she shuddered. It really did smell awful. At first she thought it couldn't be Renesmee but underneath the appley scent there was that monstrosity.

Renesmee pouted. _But I'm hungry._

"Kid, I'll admit I'm feeling a little stressed with all these immortals here, so I think I'll go hunt. But I'm not going with your friend."

Renesmee had a dilemma. She really wanted to go out with this Alice person. No one had told her directly that she shouldn't wander off alone. Or with another vampire. Aunt Rose had instilled stranger danger, but that had been more of a joke because of her strength. Alice felt safe though. Not like a stranger at all. And she really was hungry...

"I want to come," she said.

Alice was already shaking her head. "I don't eat what you eat."

"Maybe you can come with me instead?" The girl begged. Her brown eyes were so wide and full of hope. Alice wanted to appease the kid but was it really a smart decision? Her head said no, but Renesmee was so enchanting that she wanted to make her happy. Dimly she realized that wasn't a good thing considering she had only just met this child.

"Will this be alright with your parents?" Alice asked suspiciously. She did not want to anger a newborn. Especially one she had gotten off on the wrong foot with.

Renesmee nodded rapidly. "Let me go tell Carmen."

Was Carmen another family member? Who knew with all the vampires present. The kid toddled off to an olive skinned woman that was talking with Emmett.

Alice couldn't hear her conversation because the kid kept touching people and putting her thoughts into their heads. Carmen nodded distractedly and patted her head. Renesmee grinned and bounded back over to Alice. She gripped a piece of the woman's bunched clothing and pulled her to the edge of the forest.

As soon as they went behind a tree, Renesmee slipped her hand into Alice's. The immortal glanced down in surprise. Maybe she _was_ getting used to the whole touching thing.

"What's actually happening?" Asked the girl not looking at her.

"Hm?"

"Who's coming to see us?"

"They didn't tell you?" Asked Alice surveying the trees. She assumed the girl was talking about the incoming threat that was the Volturi. A vision was trying to get through but Renesmee was blocking it. Or at least she thought so.

Renesmee shook her head.

Alice decided right there and then she wasn't going to lie to her. What could she say? It was the motherfucking Volturi.

"They're called the Volturi," she said detecting a couple of animals five miles out. Alice thought her parents wouldn't take well to letting Renesmee hunt humans. "Can you run, Renesmee?"

Renesmee nodded. "Not as fast as momma. So I usually ride piggyback." Her deep brown eyes implored into her the older woman's soul, asking the silent question.

Alice sighed. When was the last time she had picked up a child? Had she ever? If she had it was definitely before she had been changed. Hesitantly she reached out her arms. Renesmee climbed up happily and settled near her hip. Alice was sincerely glad no one was watching.

Alice took off, holding the child close to her. Renesmee laughed and poked her head out from under Alice's arms. They stopped in front of a field. Alice dropped her arms and Renesmee hopped down to the forest floor. She kept one hand on Alice's dated dress.

"Deer," spouted the girl happily, pointing ahead. Two deer's were getting it on in the far corner. She wrinkled her nose. "What are they doing?"

Alice almost smiled. 'Almost smiles' were getting more and more common as of late, she mused to herself. Very interesting. Renesmee was still looking at her expectantly and Alice didn't want to lie after she had told herself that she wouldn't lie to her.

"Ask your mother," she sidestepped, coughing loudly into the air so that the deer would be startled and cease their activities. Renesmee groaned and stamped her foot.

"What'd you do that for?" she complained as the deer turned tail into the forest. "Now we'll have to run,"

Renesmee took off after the pair, forcing Alice to run as well. Soon enough, Renesmee had caught up with them and had attacked one. Alice leaned against a tree as Renesmee had her fill. The sound was disgusting and Renesmee hadn't killed the animal before feeding. When she had finished, she got up and grinned at Alice proudly.

"I didn't get any on me this time!" she cried happily, clapping her hands together. Then she noticed the rip on her sleeve. "Aw man, the deer got my shoulder." she whined.

Alice stiffened. Something was coming. A brief flash of Sight told her something or someone was coming towards them. They would arrive in seconds, maybe a minute at most. Why hadn't she seen this sooner?

Renesmee noticed Alice's expression change but before she could ask, Alice had grabbed her and took off. Alice wasn't the fastest vampire around, but being small had several advantages. She leapt over fallen trees and doubled back and forth to spread their scent.

"What's wrong?" asked Renesmee, clinging on for dear life. "Why are we running?"

Alice gritted her teeth. She could hear her pursuers catching up behind them. They were close. "Someone's following us." she managed before breaking out of the trees and skidding to a halt in front of a tall cliff. _Where had the cliff come from?_ She thought desperately. _Why couldn't she see anything?_

Alice did the calculations fast. If she climbed the cliff with the child on her back, Renesmee would be open and unprotected from whatever was chasing them. No, their best chance was for Alice to stand and fight.

 _It would be so much easier if I could see what's coming,_ she thought before placing Renesmee behind her and planting her feet.

"If I can't hold them back, you need to start climbing," she pointed at the rock face that went up a few hundred feet. "Ya hear?"

Renesmee nodded, fearful eyes scanning the forest's edge. Alice could hear three, no four, people running towards them. And then she heard a strong heartbeat. Three immortals. And one….human? No it couldn't be human. None could keep up with a vampire and none could have that fast of a heart. But what could run that fast and not be a vampire?

As if he was trying to answer her question, giant wolf leapt out from the forests edge and howled. Alice stared in fear. The wolf was huge; bigger than a horse. Hell, she could ride the thing. And by God how it smelled!

"Jacob!" shrieked Renesmee, poking her head around Alice. Alice stepped protectivly in front of the girl. Taking the hybrid hunting was turning out to be a regretful decision.

"Renesmee, climb!" she ordered, knowing that there was very little chance she could win this fight. She didn't need her visions to know that.

"But-"

"Go!" she commanded, thinking the girl was crazy to argue. Couldn't she see the giant wolf monster baring its teeth at them?

Another figure shot out of the woods. It was a vampire, thank god. Alice was pretty sure she had seen her back at the house. A very pretty vampire, even for their kind. She looked plain menacing now."

"What are you doing with Nessie?" she spat.

 _Wait is she with the Wolf Monster? Nessie?_ Alice was bewildered. She could feel Renesmee walking out from behind her. Alice's arm shot out blocking her. _Are you crazy? Couldn't she see that they were in danger?_

The Wolf Monster growled and took a step forward. Alice kept her arm out in front of Renesmee.

"Alice," said Renesmee in her sweet childlike voice, looking at Alice directly. "It's alright."

Alice didn't dare take her eyes off the wolf. If she was quick, she might be able to make it up the cliff before the female could get her, but with Renesmee that was impossibility. Alice nearly screamed in frustration. _Why can't I see anything?!_

In retrospect, it was a miracle she had even received a warning to her pursuers.

Two more figures broke out from the forest. It was Edward and Bella.

"Momma!" chirped Renesmee.

"Give me my baby!" screamed Bella, barely restrained by Edward. But he too looked very angry.

"What is going on?!" cried Alice. Bella and Edward were with the Wolf? Why wasn't it attacking _them?_ Her instincts screamed danger, so she didn't dare let her guard go down. Edward's expression suddenly dropped in realization.

"Bella, love, stop," he said gently to his struggling wife. " She isn't going to hurt Renesmee."

The other female took her eyes off Alice for a second. "Edward?" she asked in a hiss.

"It's a misunderstanding, Rosalie," said Edward urgently. "Jacob, stop." he said to the Wolf. Bella ceased her attempts to come at her, but her teeth were still barred and the look in her eyes was deadly.

The Wolf didn't stop growling at her. Alice didn't dare untense. The thing could jump at her at any moment. If she moved wrong it could be the end of her. And then the end of Renesmee.

"Jacob, you're scaring her," said Edward. "She won't let go of Renesmee until you leave. She sees you as a threat."

 _What are they talking about, he is a threat!_ She thought. _Why are they with the Wolf?_

The Wolf whined and stared at Edward with black eyes.

"No. I promise you can see her in a moment. Give us a few minutes," persuaded Edward.

With one final look at Alice the wolf padded back into the trees. Alice didn't move until the thing's heartbeat was no longer in earshot. Her gaze swung to Edward, her eyes asking what was going on.

"Alice. I'm very sorry. There seems to be some misunderstanding. We thought you were kidnapping Nessie."

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" snapped Bella, eyes going a shade or two darker. " You took her into the woods without our permission! You ran from us! You don't even know my daughter!"

"Love, calm down." said Edward quietly. "She didn't know."

Alice slowly lowered her arm and Renesmee walked over to her parents; her mother picking her up and hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry to cause you grief," said Alice softly. "I thought Renesmee had alerted someone to where she was going."

"Nessie?" asked Edward curiously. The young girl looked at him sheepishly.

"I told Carmen that I was going to play with Alice," she said looking at her shoes. "I guess I didn't say it would be in the woods and hunting."

"What was that...thing?" asked Alice, gesturing to the place where the Wolf Monster had stood.

"That's just Jacob," laughed Renesmee musically. "He's a shape shifter."

"He smells," said Alice, still deathly frightened of this Jacob. Edward cracked a smile. Bella didn't.

"The Pack has a very distinct scent to them that is repellent to vampires." explained Edward as they all began to walk back into the woods and towards the direction of the Cullen house. "Jacob and Renesmee have a special bond."

"He's my Imprint," piped up Renesmee from Bella's arms.

Alice knew what an Imprint was. Ducks did it to their mother when they first hatched. If their mother weren't there, they would imprint on the first thing that moved. Alice couldn't see that animal having a fatherly relationship with Renesmee.

"An Imprint is one special person that one of the Pack becomes devoted too. Utterly devoted. It's not able to be controlled as it is one of the purest forms of love there is."

Alice got a sick expression on her face. Love? That animal loved Renesmee?

"For the time, it's mostly a brotherly type of love," clarified Edward somehow picking up on her silent questions. She made a face; it was curious how often he seemed to do that.

"But that can change," muttered Bella, still holding Renesmee tight. "I find it disturbing too."

Alice straightened, knowing it was time for to issue an apology. The whole thing had gotten way out of hand.

"I can't tell y'all how sorry I am," she expressed. "I know for sure that it won't happen again."

"Damn right," muttered Bella again. Rosalie put an arm on Bella's shoulder, giving her a look. Despite that, Rosalie still looked a little mad. Or maybe that was just her resting bitch face.

Edward waived it away. "It was an honest mistake. There was no way for us to call ahead. Although," he scratched his chin. "How is it that you didn't See us coming?"

Alice blanched. She didn't want to answer Edward's question, it was almost like an affront on her personality. Still, she steered herself and managed to say, "I seem to be having some difficulties ever since I got to Forks." she digressed, upset with herself. "Sometimes I'll get a vision, but it's short term. Other times I am completely blind. Something here is affecting them. But the strangest thing is that it has never happened before." 

"Hmph," grumbled Bella quietly. "Maybe it's fitting." 

"Pardon?" Alice gritted her teeth. She knew she had to be patient with Newborns. If she pissed one off it would be bad for both of them.

"I just mean that you would be like everyone else. No forewarning. No surprise. Normal."

Alice's face dropped. Had she heard Bella correctly? No one had ever insulted her talent like that before. Not in her memory at least. Her eyes darkened to an inky black. It was obvious Bella wanted a fight. And Alice was prepared to give her one.

"Bella," Edward warned, taking Renesmee and handing her to Rosalie. He seemed just as surprised as Alice. "I'm sure it's quite frustrating not being able to See. A lot like our situation."

Bella shrugged, angrily. "Maybe without her crutch she'll actually play fair,"

Now there was no doubt about it. Bella was looking for a fight. Not uncommon in Newborns. Alice stopped walking. Her eyes were completely black now. White noise pounded in her ears, making everything else obsolete.

"Rose," spoke Edward urgently. "Take Renesmee back to the house. Get someone."

Alice barely heard him. By the looks of Bella, she hadn't acknowledged it either. Alice suddenly got a vision. It surprised her so much; she almost lost sight of what was happening in front of her. She was fighting Bella, but the woman was so unpredictable, the outcome kept changing. Alice would have to fight this move to move. It had been a long time since she had fought a newborn.

"Shut up, bitch." said Alice, deciding to give Bella what she wanted.

And then Bella flew at her.


	5. Chapter 5

With one insult, Bella flew at her, a move so fast that Alice barely had time to sidestep her. Edward tried to step between them but Alice growled at him; a message telling him that it would be very unwise to put his hands on her.

Alice jumped high into the air and caught herself on a tree. She waited for Bella to join her. Maybe she could end this easily. Bella did climb a tree to get her but Alice was prepared. She launched herself at the tree and with a crack it fell, taking her and Bella with it. Bella grabbed blindly, fueled by pure rage, but Alice knew better. She didn't try to grab her because if the newborn's arms got her arms around her it was over. Alice almost had an in when the tree hit the ground, but Bella's elbow had punched in her cheek. Ouch.

New visions played at the edge of her sight but she pushed them back; she had to concentrate. Getting an idea, she grabbed a fist full of dirt and tossed it at the incensed vampire. The brief distraction wouldn't do anything harmful; just give her an opportunity to get closer. Edward, the idiot, was shouting something at them again. Vaguely she could hear someone running towards them, but Bella's growls soon filled her ears again.

Black eyes locked with black eyes. Alice faked left, making Bella dive and hit the ground. Finally: an opening. Alice lunged on top of her and wrapped Bella's arms to her sides. It wasn't as good as holding her arms down to the ground in front of her, but Alice was a little lacking in height. She tried to force Bella's knees apart so she couldn't push herself up with her superior strength, but Bella was struggling too much. Alice had to concentrate everything on holding her arms to her side. _Unfortunately,_ she mused, _I probably shouldn't bite her._

In Alice's opinion, a vampire's greatest weapon was their teeth. Not that they were needed to make a kill, but when fighting they were essential. But if Alice bit Edward's mate, she would probably pay for it dearly. Probably in another fight.

"Mary Alice!" someone's voice boomed from right behind her. Cold dreaded fear resonated through her entire being, making her still suddenly. She knew exactly who it was. Jasper Whitlock, and he sounded angry. Why hadn't she Seen him coming?

 _Because I pushed the visions away,_ she thought glumly. _I'm an idiot._

His presence distracted her enough for Bella to wriggle out of her grip and flip them. Now from her back, Alice could see Jasper standing, tensed and ready to pull them apart. But that was short lived, because then Bella's teeth sunk into her already scarred neck. Her eyes filled with pain and a tortured hiss escaped her pale lips.

That was too much for Jasper apparently. Because he ripped Bella from Alice, causing an even louder cry of pain from the latter. This time Jasper was able to force Bella to the ground and hold her immobile while Alice was able to get up. Lanky arms wrapped around the smaller woman, holding _her_ arms to her waist. She twisted, enraged, to see Edward preventing her from getting her own bite in.

"Let go of me, ya Yank!" she yelled, unknowingly slipping back into confederacy vernacular.

Edward managed to drag her into the woods and out of sight from Bella, who was still royally pissed off. He waited until she had stopped struggling until he let go. She sunk to the forest floor but was up immediately and pacing angrily.

Edward was listening to her fury-ridden thoughts in awe. He had never heard that many cuss words come from a lady before. He supposed he should be more insulted that they were all directed at his wife, but Bella had started the fight.

"Are you going to stop pacing?" he asked after five minutes had gone by. A fervent 'no' followed by several more undignified words came from her head.

"No." she said out loud, unaware Edward was privy to her every thought. Alice still hadn't figured out that Edward was a mind reader.

She was currently going through several possible scenarios to go from here. If she ran, Edward would catch her; he was much faster than her. According to her Sight, any other decision she made would be almost immediately thwarted by the bronze idiot. It was almost like he knew what she was thinking. (A/N: Ik super cheesy).

Finally she gave up. There was no way she could escape Edward and go after Bella. Maybe that was also due to the fact she had calmed down considerably. Her eyes had returned to the murky red.

Edward turned his head towards the direction they had come. Alice watched him curiously.

"Bella's calmed down." he announced. "I'm going to leave you here for a few minutes," he warned, looking at her face carefully for any sign that she would try anything. But Alice wasn't mad anymore. Edward apparently knew that, because he nodded thankfully and disappeared.

 _Edward ran fast til he got to Bella….._

 _Bella hugging him...Bella slapping him_

 _Jasper restraining her...Jasper running_

 _Jasper's sharp honeyed scent…_

Wait that wasn't part of her vision. She actually smelled him. The wind must finally be on her side.

"Alice!"

She whirled around to Jasper coming right towards her. He stopped about a foot from her face. His gaze swarmed over her, looking for injuries. He slowly extended his arm, making sure she knew what he was doing, and placed it on her shoulder. She tensed, but reminded herself he meant no harm. Or did he? Picturing her happy place was getting harder and harder lately.

 _It's not that hard when Renesmee is holding your hand,_ she thought in frustration, _but then again,_ she added, _the child wasn't the one who had ripped her arm off before._

A sharp hiss slipped through her lips when Jasper's fingers got to her neck. Bella's bite was still there and fresh. Her slim arm flew up, fingers wrapping around his bicep, ready to push him off.

"Alice," he warned in a tone she didn't want to argue with. She dropped her arm immediately and gritted her teeth. That was his soldier voice.

"You can still seal it," he advised dropping his arm.

She scowled obstinately and stuck her finger in her mouth. "I know." her finger came out of her mouth, coated with a shiny substance that couldn't be anything but venom. She spread the substance over her recent bite and then wiped her finger on her dress. Ah the dress. Fighting with Bella had almost destroyed it. The fabric was hanging onto her limbs like a tattered sail after a storm. She would definitely need new clothes. Jasper seemed to read her mind.

"Esme can lend you a few things," he said. "But first I want to know what you were thinking."

Alice knew what he was asking. Why on earth would she antagonize a newborn? It went against every rule the Major had instilled in her skull back in the 19th century. Use surprise, only attack when necessary. Not many followed the rule at the time, but the older and wiser vampires came to understand how right he was.

Alice pressed her lips together, suppressing the frown that was threatening to show itself. "Sir, I apologize for hurting your clan mate and-"

Jasper looked slightly disgusted, "You think that's what I'm angry about?"

 _Oh shit,_ she thought, _he's mad._ Alice forced herself to remain calm as past memories of the last time the Major had been angry with her, played through her head. She took a deep unnecessary breath and let it out, stalling for time.

 _Running in the opposite direction...away from Forks….away from Jasper…._

 _Jasper kicking over trees….Jasper pursuing her…..Jasper going back to Edward….._

 _Jasper and her talking it out…...she was yelling at him…..she was fighting him…_

 _She was back at the Cullen house…..Jasper wasn't speaking to her…...Jasper was speaking to her…...they were going on a hunt….Bella apologizing….._

 _Bella ignoring her…...Alice apologizing….Renesmee-_

Her vision went dark as soon as Renesmee came into the picture. Despite that irritating detail, there were still too many outcomes for her to make an informed decision. She decided to go with the safe route. 

"Sir?" she asked as meekly as she could.

Jasper's eyes were cold and mean. Alice used to pity any vampire that had to face the Major when he got like this. But now it was her, and she was alone.

"I am very interested in why you would attack a newborn, a newborn not even six months old, Mary Alice." his voice wasn't loud, but it echoed through the forest almost making her cringe. Almost.

Alice went through anything she could say that would let her off easy. Something that wouldn't result in a shattered leg or a missing arm. But she couldn't take too long, or that could get her an equally painful punishment. Panic spread through her brain like an infection, alternating between fight or flight; Jasper didn't seem to notice, he was having a surplus of his own emotions to deal with.

 _Running…..far away….passing the Welcome to Forks sign…..Rain…_

 _Face in the dirt…..arm broken…..snarls…..Jasper was down…..she was winning…_

… _..Bella…...hunting…..Renesmee-_

She snarled in frustration when the last bit flickered out. Jasper took that as a challenge, an insubordinate challenge.

"Listen hear, Mary Alice!" he shouted. "She coulda' ripped you apart. Even with your experience, the fight mighta' gone sour. You should know better than this!" he started pacing erratically, kicking a large branch some twenty-five feet out of his way.

Alice froze for a moment. His response had been totally unexpected. "That's what you're mad about?" she cried angrily, her eyes shining darkly. "Not the fact I could've killed Bella!"

Jasper stared at her incredulously. "Bella is a newborn," he growled after a slight pause. "You are not."

"What difference does that make?" she spat, trying her best to appear intimidating despite being two heads shorter than him. "I've been fighting newborns for as long as I can remember. What makes you think I can't handle her?"

"You're not invincible Mary Alice!" he yelled, jaw tight, eyes furious.

 _Face in the dirt…..arm broken…..snarls…._

 _Thunder booms…..pouring rain….soaked clothing.._

 _Running…..Wolf-_

Alice was thrown out of yet another set of visions. This was getting ridiculous. She glared at the Major for a few moments, unsure of how else to challenge him. She was treading on dangerous ground now.

 _Don't run,_ she reminded herself, using Maria's age old advice when dealing with someone stronger than you, _Don't run from him. A predator will pursue._

The advice had continually confused Alice through the ages. It was hard to tell if Maria was actually giving good advice, or if the tyrant just wanted her minions to fight until they literally couldn't anymore. Alice had enough brains to know if she ran from the man in front of her, she wouldn't make it far. Her Sight backed that notion as soon as she considered it.

She stared him right in the eyes, stood up to her full height (still at least a good foot shorter than him), and bared her teeth in the most menacing manner that she could. The wind whipped her spiky hair back.

"Fuck. You." she breathed out so quietly a human would have missed it.

But the Major was no human, not even close.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the way I'm making Jasper act. It's fairly violent, but I want to remind you that he went through…and seeing Alice is kind of bringing all of that back. I'd also like to remind you that Alice was a part of that lifestyle as well and even though seeing Jasper is bring that back too, she never went through a lifestyle change like Jasper did. That's why she has a more submissive personality and is always so cautious around him.**

 **Also you might hate Jasper. He's a pretty dark character if you really think about it and I'm not going to hold back. Sorry.**

Jasper was suddenly in front of her and very close. It was so quick she hadn't had time to react properly. He seized her arm and yanked her close, making her cry out in surprise. Their noses were barely an inch apart, something that made Alice finally feel fear. She didn't have the nerve to blink and break his stare.

"How dare-" he began, tightening his grip on her forearm. Alice could feel the unadulterated rage emanating off of him, and that was it for her. She was already on her tiptoes.

Alice let out something that could be described as a squeak, but it would be more appropriate to characterize it as a cry for help. She let go of any anger she had and wrenched her arm from his grip. She fell to the forest floor, her brain finally deciding between fight or flight. It was neither; usually an unpopular discussion topic, there is a third choice and it's referred to as possum. Possum is when the animal, or vampire in this instance, shuts down completely, going into play-dead kind of response. (A/N this is a real thing)

Alice effectively froze everything in an attempt to protect herself.

Winding her arms around the back of her head in order to protect her neck, she pulled her legs up to her chest, making her small as possible. Jasper stared at her confused for a moment, before stooping down and reaching out for her shoulder.

Alice flinched hard and squeezed her eyes shut, pulling herself in tighter. Jasper stopped immediately and withdrew. His anger was ebbing away, and now that that his own emotions weren't taking up his full attention; he noticed her terror and panic.

Jasper's eyes widened in realization; And in horror. _This shouldn't be something I should get worked up about;_ he reminded himself, puzzlement dictating his thoughts. _I've seen her rip apart stronger than Bella. I know for a fact that she can handle herself._

"Mary Alice...Alice," he corrected, and knelt down to her level, careful not to get too close. Her eyes might be closed, but her senses were well above average. Even for a vampire.

"I apologize," he said, guilt unintentionally dripping from his words. "I'm so so sorry,"

He put his head in his hands, self-hatred marring his face. He couldn't bare to let Alice see that for some reason. What had he done? Terrified her until she had, what? Froze? Vampires couldn't die like this, and they couldn't go into shock, so what should he do? The answer hit him like a common cliché. (A/N: I could have said like a ton of bricks, but I saved you from that torture).

Gently, he sent out a tentative wave of calm towards Alice. When it hit her, she visibly shuddered, but then relaxed. Her eyes opened slowly and fixed on Jasper, fearful at first, but then lazy as the drug like influence took over. Jasper didn't stop there; he pushed more waves of calm out to squash all remnants of fears. She sat up, all inhibitions drained. Jasper searched her face nervously.

"Alice….darlin'," he pleaded, strangely desperate, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, sleepily. He reached up and with his thumb, brushed away the smattering of dirt that was resting on her cheek near the crack that Bella had inflicted.

"I am so sorry," he repeated sincerely as he dropped his hand. "I didn't mean to-I-I shouldn't have yelled so much. Or grabbed you," he sighed and put his head down in shame. "I'm not like that anymore, I swear."

Alice bowed her head in submission. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, sir," she said frankly. "I shouldn't have gone against you. I won't attack Bella Swan again. I'm sorry."

Jasper looked stricken. She still saw him as the Major. Not Jasper Whitlock. Not Jasper Cullen. _And why shouldn't I be thought of that way? I nearly hit her. Hit her. And she's still sorry._

And she was. Jasper could feel her sincerity and contriteness. Even under all the calm he was feeding her, she still held him in fearful reverence. Jasper stood up suddenly disgusted with himself. Alice watched on in confusion.

"Major," That word broke his heart. "I really am sorry. If I can do anything to help you or make it up…" she brightened with a sudden idea and stood up too. "I can leave, sir."

Jasper turned back with a flash. "No," he said. "No, don't leave. I should-I have to go. Don't leave, please." His hand lightly touched her shoulder for a brief moment.

He ran. Like a coward, his mind reminded him unhelpfully.

Alice stared at the spot Jasper had touched for a long time; or at least until the effects of his talent wore off. Then she swore.

She swore a lot.

Alice ended up wandering back to the Cullen house. There were a few groups outside practicing still, but Alice didn't pay them much mind. She was looking for Bella even though she knew it was fruitless. Bella wouldn't be outside. Instead Edward would come explain to her how Bella was sorry and she hoped Alice wasn't cross with her, and then he would ask where Jasper was.

"He just ran off into the forest?" asked Edward, perfect features scrunched in confusion.

Alice nodded worriedly. "I've been trying to See him, but he's so indecisive….he can't make up his mind where to go."

"Where to go?" asked Edward, looking up in alarm.

Alice grimaced and craned her head up at Edward. It really sucked being barely five feet. "I See him leaving town altogether every once in awhile, but I think he just wants to have a cool down in the woods."

"Why?"

"We had an….argument."

Edward nodded, not needing any more information. "It'll be alright, Alice." he reassured. Alice looked up curiously.

"I'm not worried," she snapped. Edward shook his head disbelievingly. Normally the whole situation would be funny, but under the circumstances, not so much. Alice was actually worried and Jasper was really upset.

"I'll send Emmett after him,"

 _Emmett and Jasper talking….Jasper coming back with Emmett…._

 _Emmett coming home alone….Emmett laughing….Rain clouds…._

 _Jasper apologizing….Yellow eyes…._

 _Black cloaks….snow falling….Aro condemning them to die….the Volturi….wolves-_

Alice sighed. Why couldn't she See the wolves? Was it the wolves that messed with her Sight and not Renesmee? Or could it be both?

"Alice?" Edward inquired, "Was that a vision?"

Alice nodded tiredly. "Sorry. I space out when they happen. I guess you haven't been around during them."

Edward smirked bemusedly. It would almost be cruel to tell her he could read minds now. _If only she knew_ …

"Bro can you stop wallowing and come home?" whined Emmett, landing with a thump on the ground beside Jasper. They were holed up in a remote section of the forest, miles away from the Cullen house. Miles away from Alice.

Jasper didn't look up, instead staring fixedly at a line of ants crawling by his foot. He was replaying their fight over and over in his head. The look in Alice's eyes when he had-when he had grabbed her…

Jasper clenched his fist in self-loathing.

Emmett hated when his family got like this. Edward had _just_ stopped believing he was a monster. Rose only thought of herself as such when she volunteered at the maternity ward, and that hadn't been in months since Renesmee came along. Jasper had been surprisingly chipper in the past day or so, and Emmett briefly forgot that Jasper had some serious issues deep down under his calm exterior. It wasn't nice to be reminded of that; especially since he had virtually no idea why Jasper was reacting so strongly to a...argument?

"C'mon. It's not like you killed anyone," he joked with his characteristic grin. It quickly faltered when he saw the look on his brother's face.

His tormented expression told him that, in least in his mind, whatever he had done was far worse.

"Jasper, tell me what's up." stated Emmett in all seriousness.

Wind blew through the trees, ruffling the two immortals clothes. It smelled of rain. Jasper let out a shuddering breath and faced his brother.

"I hurt her, Emmett," he whispered. "I-I almost-I was this close to...treating her like-" he put his head back into hands. Jasper was projecting again, which meant Emmett was suddenly hit with the barrage of negative emotions that Jasper was going through at the moment. The sheer intensity of all of it shocked Emmett. The bigger man's face contorted with a shudder. Just what had he done?

"Her? You mean that Alice chick?" asked Emmett, holding back a wave of revulsion. Jasper seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately pulled back, giving a short apology.

 _Alice isn't just some chick_. _I've known her since she was bitten,_ he thought bitterly. But to Emmett, he just nodded.

"Well," said Emmett slowly. Jasper picked up on his discomfort and swiveled his head back towards the giant man. "You said you knew her during the wars. People got in fights over the stupidest things. She probably got ripped apart all the time."

Jasper's eyes hardened and he was about to give Emmett a tongue lashing, but then he remembered exactly how right Emmett was. Jasper, himself, had thrown her through walls. Jasper had wrenched her arms off and hurt her. Jasper had let her fellow anger/lust filled newborns have their way with her.

That last thought made his face contort in horror. He was such a _monster_ to just, let that happen…

Face met palms once again. Some of the emotions slipped out of Jasper's control, and Emmett was hit with a fresh set of sadness and self-loathing.

The bigger vampire shifted uneasily. "Why are you so upset about this?" he tried to focus on happy things so his brother could feel something other than his internal torture.

"Hasn't the Major done worse things?"

Another bout of lachrymose rolled over Emmett.

Thunder cracked in the distance but neither vampire cared much. "I'm not like that anymore Emmett."

"Anyone with half a brain can see that," he scoffed.

Jasper shook his head. He just didn't get it, did he? "When Alice looks at me, she sees the Major," he explained, tone pained. "I don't want her to see that part of me."

"I'm sure with time she'll see that-"

"No Emmett." Jasper snapped. "You don't understand who I was back then. I've done terrible things. Things no normal man could live with."

"Jasper, it can't be all that bad…"

Jasper laughed without feeling. "You've heard the stories. Most are true."

Emmett sighed. "Dude, come home. Just apologize. It's not like you could have actually hurt her. She's not even mad."

That sparked his attention. Alice had spoken to Emmett? She was okay and was talking about him? "She's not? What did she say to you?"

Emmett felt the first drops of rain hit him. "Nothing really. Edward just said she was hella worried."

 _She was worried?_

"C'mon bro," Emmett got up and extended his hand downwards. "Let's go."

Jasper hesitated. Then he took it.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper had decided to come home.

"They're coming back!" she called through the house. Edward had told her to come inside once the rain hit.

She tilted her head as scores of red and yellow eyes stared at her. "In about...ten minutes forty two seconds. "

Garrett shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing," he murmured.

Alice shrugged modestly. It was normal to her. Most vampires had an internal clock anyway. Renesmee smiled happily. That child alone had gotten Bella and Alice to have a civilized conversation just by asking.

Bella was extremely sorry for how she had acted, attributing it all to worry for Renesmee. Alice understood and in turn apologized for egging her on. That made Renesmee happy as a peach and was currently talking to Bella about some TV show she had watched that had a psychic in it.

Bella kept telling her that the woman couldn't really see things and it was just fake, but Renesmee insisted that it was real because Alice could see things.

Alice couldn't argue with that logic. Eventually Bella just conceded. With five minutes until Jasper and Emmett were due to arrive, Esme took her aside and asked if she would like a new set of clothes.

Alice nodded gratefully. She was barely covering the essentials and her southern modesty was going crazy.

"These are yours?" Alice shrugged on a baggy shirt that nearly went to her knees. Esme handed her a pair of blue jeans.

"No, dear," she smiled. "They're Bella's. I'm afraid that's the closest match we could find for you." The woman gestured to her petite figure.

"She was okay with this?" Alice stared at the foreign pair of blue jeans. She had only worn pants once and even that was a skirt-pants combo in the 60s.

Esme nodded. "She said to take anything you wanted. Do you need help, dear?"

Alice held up the jeans, embarrassed. "I've never really worn pants before. That," she pointed to the dress where it lay in tatters, "lasted me two decades."

Esme frowned. "Strange. I'm sure you'll like these. They're called jeans and they're very comfortable."

Alice stepped into them, unused to the tight fabric. Even when she had them all on, the legs went way down over her feet. Esme bent down and rolled them up a few times; Alice took note of that. After that she pointed to the full-length mirror.

Alice was astounded with how small she looked. Perhaps it was the ill-fitting clothes, but she still looked astonishingly tiny.

"Wow," she breathed. "Am I really that short?"

Esme laughed. "Here," she rummaged around in a jewelry box and came up with a barrette. She slowly placed it in Alice's hand and guided it to her hair, fastening it with a snap. "That'll keep your hair out of your eyes."

Briefly she wondered why Esme was doing this for her, but she shook it off knowing that kind of thinking was unhealthy and she needed to start unlearning that behavior. The everyone-for-themselves mentality wouldn't work in the Cullen household where everyone was unusually kind to everyone all the time.

"Thanks, Esme." she said, looking at her full appearance in the mirror. She looked like an angel only lacking golden wings. Except for the eyes. Those were pure demon. The barrette had a metal dragonfly on its face with eyes that were a special stone that glinted in the light. Alice had never seen herself so civilized looking. She looked positively domestic and that delighted her.

"Very pretty, sweetheart." said Esme, closing the jewelry box and shutting off the closet lights.

Alice inhaled sharply. "45 seconds."

"Hm?"

"They're coming in 42 seconds." she clarified. She could almost hear them running towards the house. The rain made it harder to differentiate sounds but the fact remained, Jasper was almost here.

"Better get downstairs. I'm almost sure Jasper will want to apologize. "

Alice was already nodding. "I know."

 **I apologize for the way I'm making Jasper act. It's fairly violent, but I want to remind you that he went through…and seeing Alice is kind of bringing all of that back. I'd also like to remind you that Alice was a part of that lifestyle as well and even though seeing Jasper is bring that back too, she never went through a lifestyle change like Jasper did. That's why she has a more submissive personality and is always so cautious around him.**

 **Also I'm sorry if you hate Jasper. I'm trying to make him as flawed as possible bc he is really dark.**

 **Also this is all I have written in advance. Hopefully I'll get the motivation to start writing this story again and bless you with a new chapter.**

 **No clue what's going to happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice wasn't afraid of how the conversation would go because she had gone over it at least twenty times. If she acted quickly things could return to normal quicker. It was a little sad that she was about to ruin Bella's clothes, especially just as she put them on. But a conversation inside wouldn't go as well as it would outside. She counted down the seconds until it was the right moment for her to skip outside. It was still raining, but Alice didn't want any listening ears on her and Jasper's conversation. She pushed open the door silently and stepped out.

 _Five….Four…_

She could hear the two men walking towards the house.

 _Three…Two…._

She could see Emmett's massive form if she squinted through the darkness.

 _One!_

She jumped down the ten feet from the porch and landed smack down in front of Emmett. The giant man jumped back in surprise almost slipping in the mud. If she had been a little faster...

Alice almost giggled.

"Jesus Christ," he put a hand over his metaphorical heart. "Don't do that."

Why were the Cullens so hell bent on pretending to be human? Emmett wouldn't have died of shock or a heart attack. All she did was scare him a little.

"Sorry." she shrugged anyway, not meaning it at all. She glanced up, rain soaking her face, into Jasper's remorseful eyes. Show time.

"Alice-" he began but Alice shook her head, silencing him. Better make this as quick as she could. She was already soaked through. Emmett discretely slipped inside to give them some privacy. Now _her own_ metaphorical heart twanged. The man, even with his human tendencies, was nothing but kind.

"I know you feel terrible but there's simply no need," she assured, smiling for his sake. "I've already forgiven you and that's that."

"But I-"

"Nope."

"But-"

She threw all caution to the wind. If they were going to progress forward from this point she had to stop being so damn scared of him all the time. Time to put on her big girl pants (or Bella's jeans) and move on. It had been two hundred years for godsake.

"Jasper Whitlock," she inhaled sharply and put her hands on her hips. "I forgive you."

As soon as she said his name, Jasper relaxed. _Jasper. She said Jasper. Not Major._ Then he let out a small chuckle. Alice was obviously trying to appear firm but she couldn't change the fact that she was so short she couldn't look him straight in the eye without getting rain in them. Jasper started to full out laugh.

"What?" Alice asked, fighting to keep the frown on her face. She was intimidating, wasn't she?

"It's just," Jasper shook his head, wet hair plastered to his head, a private grin on his lips. "You're just…" _Cute, adorable, amazing…_ his brain supplied. But instead he said, "...so understanding."

Alice seemed to know that wasn't was he was going to say, but she didn't press. "I know," she grinned brightly, ignoring all of her ingrained instincts screaming at her to show fear and respect to Jasper.

 _He's a different person now_. She reminded herself. _He wants you to forget the Major stuff._

Jasper cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "Uh Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked, blinking through the assault of raindrops.

"I think you-I mean we-should go inside." he was suppressing a smile.

Alice could see he was a little uncomfortable. Maybe he sensed something.

"What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously. Red eyes looked around the dark yard looking for intruders. The rain was covering any and all scents, which would be her best advantage against an attacker. Hearing would be out too; the pounding rain made it impossible to distinguish any footsteps more than a hundred yards off.

"Not that I disagree," she went on, still surveying the forests edge. "But what did you see?"

If possible, Jasper got a little more embarrassed. He grappled with the decision to point it out or not. In the end, southern reticence won out. "Well," he chased away a smirk in an effort to be modest. "It's just that you,…" he gestured down, while keeping his eyes straightforward and trained well above her head.

Alice glanced down and she realized in horror that she was wearing a white cotton t-shirt. Or it used to be. Now it was mostly see through. If Alice had blood flowing in her body, all of it would be concentrated in her face.

"Oh," she murmured bleakly and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't an incredibly compromising look, but Alice had always been on the prim side. "I, um, think you're right. Let's go."

Jasper jumped first, silently asking Edward for some towels. And kindly stayed in front of Alice when they were passing the living room full of vampires.

Bella flashed down the stairs holding towels and deposited them in Alice's hands. Jasper said a quick thanks to his younger sister. Rosalie followed, wrinkling her nose at the sight.

"You two idiots made up, then?" she asked, her voice started with a spiteful bite but quickly went neutral when she noticed Renesmee trailing down the stairs yawning.

"What are you doing up, sweet pea?" the beautiful immortal admonished sweetly.

Renesmee yawned and shrugged. "I was waiting for Uncle Jazz and Aun' Alice to come back. I saw them in my-*yawn*-my window."

Alice smiled at the child's slip. It was incredibly endearing. Still, she quickly cleared her throat and thanked Bella for the clothes she had ruined and the towels.

"Did you see us coming from your window too?" she joked humorously as she knelt to mop up the water that had dripped from them and to the floor.

"No," Bella laughed as she moved to help the small sprite like woman. "Edward told me, of course."

"I asked him to bring towels for us," explained Jasper, smiling at his niece who was sleepily staring at him. Rosalie swooped her up in her arms so the poor kid didn't fall asleep standing up and break her head.

Alice froze for a second, something about that unnerving her. She laughed lightly, intending to make her question innocent. "You asked Edward? When?"

Bella took the soiled towel and threw it down a laundry shoot in the wall that Alice hadn't even noticed. Both ladies stood up.

"Right before we went in. Why?" Jasper sensed her confusion. He shifted slightly.

"I didn't hear you," she replied non-accusingly. "Strange."

Jasper laughed and rubbed a towel against his hair. "Of course not. He heard me ask in my head. It's a little strange at first, I know, but you get used to it."

"...ask in your head?" she asked quietly, now completely lost. Alice looked between Bella and Jasper. "What do you mean?"

Renesmee yawned again and laid her head against Rosalie's shoulder. "Daddy's gift." she explained as if that should have clarified everything. Rosalie started to sway, hoping to settle her back to sleep. It was pretty late after all.

"Your father has a talent, as well?" she asked weakly. Just how many talented members did this family have? No wonder the Volturi saw them as a credible threat. Half of them were gifted!

"He can hear your thoughts," said Bella slowly, astounded she didn't already know this. How long had she been here?

"It's a little invasive, I know," said Jasper hoping to calm her slightly. _Did Alice really not know?_ "But Edward doesn't exploit or pry. Its as much of a curse for him as it is a blessing."

"He can read my mind?" she asked, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "Like Aro Volturi?" she tacked on in a whisper.

"Not like Aro." said Bella firmly, remembering not to take her words too seriously. She did not need an episode in the forest again. "Edward only sees what you're thinking currently. He doesn't know every single thought you've had."

"How come no one told me?" she asked, wide ruby eyes looking directly at Jasper. Her feelings were too all over the place for the empath to get a definite read. First there was hurt and betrayal and then curiosity, but then awe and horror and etc.

"I-I thought you knew," stammered Jasper, hoping beyond hope she wasn't mad at him. "Are you upset?" he asked quietly. He had just been forgiven by the woman, and he didn't think he could stand the feeling of her being cross with him again.

"Upset?" all of her emotions diluted suddenly into one strong single feeling. "No. This means he can see them too."

"Sorry?" asked Bella. Renesmee was beginning to nod off. Rosalie carefully began to walk back upstairs, but she kept an ear on the conversation that was happening below. She was sure Emmett was.

"My visions." breathed Alice. Hope. That was the singular emotion. She was full of hope. "I'm not alone anymore. If he can see my passing thoughts, then he can see my visions, right?"

Bella felt a stab of jealousy. Deep down she knew it was the newborn emotions that were ever present in her system, but did the newcomer have to have something in common with _her_ husband?

"I think so," said Jasper excitedly, relieved and happy that Alice was excited.

"Where is he?"

"Hunting," Bella cut in quickly. She was a little too happy about that fact.

"Oh." Alice said disappointedly. She wrapped the towel tighter around herself. Looking back, she would dub it as the first human mannerism she adopted from the Cullens.

Jasper, wanting to keep her happy as long as possible, quickly suggested an alternative activity. "Why don't you get changed? Bella could you-"

"Certainly." she said, shoving the rest of the towels down the shoot and leading the way upstairs. Alice smiled warmly at Jasper and turned to follow the newborn. Even though temperature wasn't an issue, she disliked the feeling of wet clothes on her skin. Especially because they stuck to her in all the wrong places.

Jasper stared at her back until it had vanished up the stairs, and let out a quiet sigh. What was getting into him? Alice was dictating his thoughts far too often for it to be healthy. Just the thought of her being mad at him was a burden that he couldn't afford if he was to protect his family against the Volturi.

 _She said she wouldn't fight,_ he reminded himself. She would be out of the way and he wouldn't have to worry about her. _Fat lot of good that does me…_ he thought sarcastically.

Emmett, who had been waiting for the proper moment, crept up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. His hand made a wet slapping sound against the fabric.

"Got things smoothed over with Sprite?" he asked, eyebrows a little too suggestively high for Jasper's liking.

"Yes, Emmett." he groaned. "And as much as I appreciate the pretense, I'm aware everyone in this house can hear every single conversation that goes on."

"Ooh so not so well," chuckled Emmett. "Don't worry so much. She sounded happy. And it's not like she isn't speaking to you."

"It went fine, Emmett," said Jasper. He was suddenly reminded why Emmett held the spot as his favorite brother. He at least pretended to not know things unless told them.

"Good, because I have to get that pixie back for startling me." The strongman flexed his rock-hard muscles and grinned. "Can't have my fearless reputation be smeared."

"Emmett," growled Jasper in warning. "Don't you dare…"

"C'mon bro, just a short fight. Her and me. Head to head." goaded Emmett, knowing this was ticking off Jasper.

"Well if you want to fight so badly…" suggested Jasper, stepping up to Emmett and smacking his fists together.

And that was when Emmett shoved him into the wall.

"How many times do I have to say, NOT. IN. THE. HOUSE!" screamed Esme from the kitchen.

She had been baking something for the wolves and Renesmee to eat in the morning. So far, even with all the wolves and extra vampires in her house, no one had managed to break anything. Of course it had to be her own sons that made the first transgression.

Perf opportunity to say "two days passed as tbey trained"

 **Ok. I'm quickly losing motivation for this, so this small little thing literally took two weeks. I guess you could call it a filler?**

 **I got tired of keeping the mindreading secret from Alice, it was getting too hard. I originally had a plan and there would be a big reveal but the plot changed.**

 **So yeah. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed suspensefully as the ragtag group of vampires trained for the final fight. Many considered it their end. Alice could only shake her head and wonder at why so many were willing to sacrifice themselves for the Cullens. The more she talked around with the rest of the vampires, the more she learned of their debts and friendships to Carlisle. It was impossible to figure out how one man was so compassionate, or trustworthy, as some of them put it.

Peter and Charlotte, acquaintances from the Southern Wars, arrived three days prior and jumped right into helping Jasper train the masses. Peter had always frightened Alice, so she tried to stay away from him as much as possible. Truthfully, she didn't think she had ever exchanged two words with him, despite Jasper, him, and her being the three elite that stuck around after the first year. She did, however, remember Charlotte. No matter how awful life was with Maria, Charlotte would always have something positive to say. Her bright laugh would persist long after Alice and the others forgot how to smile. Alice wouldn't go as far as to say they were friends, but they could trust each other to help reattach various limbs or other things.

But now, Alice wandered around the upper floors of the Cullen household, dazing in and out of various visions. They had been particularly bad that day because Renesmee was out of the house with her mother, and the wolves didn't stay inside for long. Nothing was around to block her Sight and apparently it was going to take advantage of the opportunity. She had gotten distracted too many times according to Jasper and he sent her inside 'away from the danger' as he put it. Honestly she had only lost focus twice, and that only resulted in a crunched shoulder.

Still, she was loathe to argue with him. She was about to mosey her way to one of the book shelves in Edward's room, when one of the clearer Visions hit her from out of nowhere.

 _A giant oil painting with many beautiful figures posing in period clothing…._

 _Carlisle among them…..explaining…...many books…._

… _.Leaving…..hunting…._

… _.Carlisle's office…...a story….books….paintings…._

Alice sighed as the vision receded and contemplated her options. Normally when she had a vision including her own future, she would plan around it and flee, but she wasn't in the woods anymore. Instead, in a brief moment of belongment, Alice knocked on Carlisle's study door before she could talk herself out of it.

A slightly surprised, "Come in," answered from the inside. Alice carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

True to her vision, there were many bookshelves and an entire wall filled with various paintings. She let her eyes roam over them, absorbing the intricate details and marveling about how old the paint smelled. _Carlisle must be centuries old,_ she wondered to herself. She stood in the middle of the room,

"Hello," Alice said quietly once it became clear an awkward silence was going to ensue.

Carlisle still had an expression of complete surprise on his face. The old vampire was sitting at his desk and looked to be in the middle of writing out a medical form.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were busy," she said in a way of apology. Alice took a step backwards and closed her hand over the doorknob.

"No worries." he said pleasantly and put aside his papers. "What can I do for you?"

Alice didn't know the answer to that question. Her face must have shown her turmoil because he laughed and said, "Was it one of your visions?"

Alice frowned quizzically. "How did you you know?"

"Your gift hasn't exactly been a secret in this house. I know my wife wouldn't stop talking about it for a day or so." He chuckled. "You can sit down," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Ugh, such a human thing to offer, she thought to herself.

Alice shifted uncomfortably and did not sit; she had finally realized what was making her so uneasy. Anytime she was around one of the Cullens, sans Jasper, she would get a weird feeling welling up inside her and quickly excuse herself. But now she had sought out Carlisle and it would be rude to just turn tail.

"Why….why is she your wife?" She asked, hoping she wasn't coming across rude. Carlisle stared at her, confused.

"I mean...why are you married?" she clarified, not meeting his gaze.

"We love each other." he replied slowly. "It was a way to establish our affections in ceremony."

"But it's so human." she blurted before she could stop herself. Desperately she hoped she wasn't being offensive. Carlisle didn't seem like the violent type, but looks could be deceiving. Gritting her teeth she looked up into Carlisle's thankfully amused eyes.

He laughed. "Is that so wrong?"

Alice bit her lip unsure of what to say next. They were vampires why didn't they act like it? All of them were decades old not including Renesmee or Bella and yet they still attended secondary schooling. Why? And Carlisle was a doctor. How did he save people instead of eat them?

"I know my family is extremely unconventional." he admitted. There it was again. Who called their coven their family?

"But we've found a balance that suits us all. We can coexist with humans and pursue our passions, peacefully."

Alice wanted to scoff, but a tiny part of her craved that type of living. Life with Maria was anything but peaceful and, even if she was completely weirded out by it, Jasper did seem immensely happier here.

Still one question bit at her and she had to voice it. Leaning forward, she asked, "How do you trust each other?"

Carlisle couldn't have appeared more surprised. He scratched his neck in puzzlement, an act which decided for Alice to stop keeping count of the human imitations the man was so fond of. Carlisle shrugged in the end.

"I don't understand quite what you're saying."

Alice began to pace slightly in thought. "How do you know, I don't know, Rosalie for example, won't up and leave, or attack one of your coven members?"

"Because we're a family," he replied as if that was enough to satisfy her. It wasn't. 

"None of you are huma-" She began to say, before her eyes glazed over. Carlisle stood, concerned, but Alice was already oblivious to the world. She didn't hear his doctored (A/N: haha pun get it) questions, nor feel his arms guiding to her the floor. She was in the throes of a very strong Vision.

" _My name is Nahuel…."_

 _Blinding white snow covered a large, stretching clearing. Cullens and witnesses faced the Volturi on opposite sides. Jasper staying…...Edward and Carlisle, protecting Renesmee._

" _When did you reach maturity?"_

" _She is no threat."_

 _A woman. Dark skin. Strange clothes. They were standing….next to Zafrina. Zafrina's sisters._

" _...Stop growing."_

 _Fire melting snow…..sickly sweet smoke wafting towards the clear sky….someone screaming…_

 _Alice screaming. Alice was screaming. Why am I screa-_

"Alice!" Carlisle's strong, assured voice shook her out of the vision. "Are you-"

"Okay?" She murmured, finishing what she knew he was going to say. No one in the house was used to her constant spacing out, so anyone in proximity would immediately ask if she was fine and what happened. Alice's whole body was tensed; he was too close for comfort. "I'm fine. It was just….a Vision."

Carlisle sat back. "What did you see? Are you in any pain?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No. It's just a Vision, Carlisle." She scoffed, feeling a little strange inside. Why was he so concerned about her? It had to be the doctor side in him.

Alice was silent for a few seconds until she could understand what she had Seen. This boy, Nahuel, was an integral part of this. They had days until what many had dubbed the Final Confrontation. Finally, she met Carlisle's curious eyes with a half smile.

"I think I just saved your asses from the Volturi."

 **It's short, but I think I've figured out the rest of this story. Also, I don't know if I've written it, but Alice can't remember life before she was bitten, just like her canon self. Haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THIS IS AN EXTENSION FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: I FORGOT TO ADD THIS PART.**

"I think I just saved your asses from the Volturi."

Carlisle's smile was infectious. "Let me call a family meeting." He got up and strode to the door.

"Wait!" Alice shot up. "Why don't I just tell you?"

Carlisle was halfway out the door. "Doesn't the family need to hear it?"

"Well, yes," she stuttered. "But...I'm not-" he was gone. She sighed and finished dejectedly, "I'm not part of your family."

But, instead of feeling hollow, like she did normally when one of the Cullens brought up family, she felt a little more whole. Despite her fears threatening to overwhelm her, she followed Carlisle down the stairs and to the never used dining room. She already knew the meeting was going to be good.

"I always side with the winner," Alice murmured excitedly. "And now there's a chance-no more than a chance-of y'all winning!"

The whole Cullen clan sans Renesmee was seated in the dining room. Well almost all were seated. Alice's joy had infected Emmett, and the large man was grinning against the door frame, unable to sit still. Rosalie rolled her eyes in irritation, but all could tell she was amused.

"There's a boy in South America, named Nahuel, who is just like Renesmee!"

Edward and Bella's heads swung towards her in a mix of shock, hope, and excitement. Jasper, who was in close proximity, fidgeted in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"There is someone like our daughter?"

"Does he age like Nessie?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"What did you See, _exactly?"_

Alice grinned, and for the first time, she felt truly happy in the Cullen home. The atmosphere up until now had been depressing and full of anxious immortals. Everyone around the table looked like they had been given the greatest gift ever offered to them. Now there was a chance, now there was hope.

"I mean that there is a hybrid akin to Renesmee. Yes. He used to but now he's immortal. I am absolutely sure...about that part. And I Saw the Final Confrontation." she answered in quick succession.

Carlisle, who looked happier than he had in days, said, "Do not misunderstand me, I am very grateful that Renesmee is not the only one of her kind, but how does this save us from judgment?"

"It….doesn't." she admitted, losing some of her smile. "But it gives the Volturi, pause. We have to find Nahuel and bring him as proof Renesmee isn't a danger to the vampire community."

Half the room snorted. Nessie a danger? Alice shrugged apologetically; it wasn't her who believed the child to be a threat. Nessie, although physically strong, was entirely too innocent to hurt anyone or anything. On purpose at least.

"How do we find Nahuel?" asked Esme suddenly. "And before our time is up?"

Alice hesitated, understanding the unsaid question. "I'd say we have about three or four days before they arrive. It's hard to tell. To find Nahuel, we need to talk to Zafrina. And her sisters."

"Zafrina's sisters didn't come." interrupted Rosalie. She drummed her perfect, manicured nails on the table.

Alice gave her a look. "I know that, Rose. But they are in South America which is where you'll find Nahuel and his mother."

"Mother?" asked Bella, surprised.

Alice hesitated. "I don't _know_ for sure, but there was definitely a woman with him and she acted like his mother."

Carlisle frowned slightly. "Emmett, could you go find Zafrina?"

"Back in a flash," said Emmett, gone before the words left his mouth.

Carlisle turned to Alice, and his face was back to the pained worry it had been before her vision. "Alice, speak honestly. What are the chances we come out of this?"

She was already shaking her head. "Too many variables. I do know, however, that Nahuel increases your previous chances tenfold. I keep Seeing it go either way."

"We were in that bad shape?" commented Jasper, smiling wryly. Alice smiled and shook her head in amusement, having anticipated the question. Luckily, she didn't have to answer if she timed it _just right…._

Emmett was back with Zafrina. The jungle woman observed them keenly with large black eyes, a question on her lips.

Alice asked before Zafrina could inquire. "Have you and your sisters ever come across a woman, and boy that goes by the name Nahuel?"

Zafrina frowned. "How do you know about Nahuel?" she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"You knew Nahuel existed and didn't tell anyone?" snapped Edward.

The tall woman stepped forward, her lip curling in anger. "Why would you even want to know about that boy? Huilen, swore me to secrecy. She did not want her nephew to be in any danger."

"Do you know how much that bit of information could have helped us?" grunted Bella, trying to keep her emotions under control. For once, she didn't mind the extra help Jasper was providing.

"Wait!" Alice's lips contorted into a perfect 'O'. New Sights were flashing before her eyes. New things she hadn't Seen before.

"She doesn't know Nahuel is a hybrid." said Edward and Alice at the exact same time. Alice chuckled under her breath. Once this all was over she had to sit down with Edward and just have a long chat. Their gifts were similar in some ways, and completely opposite in others.

"Nahuel is a hybrid?" asked Zafrina, making everyone at the table frown in confusion. Carlisle was watching the whole exchange with polite curiosity. Alice wondered if he had ever taken a negative side in anything.

"You've never seen Nahuel." She realized with a start. "Only Huilen."

Zafrina nodded in puzzlement. "It is true that I've only met Huilen, and twice at that. She came to us in a desperate hysteria. She needed help for her sick child, who I _believed_ was human." She glared at Edward before continuing. "She would only say that he was growing much too fast. My sisters and I offered her comfort, but if we ever knew how to care for human children, we do not now."

"And you met her again?" asked Rosalie suspiciously.

Zafrina nodded once. "She came seven years later to thank us for what we had done. Kachiri, my sister, thought it rather silly because we had done nothing but allow her to speak. She told us her nephew had stopped growing so fast."

"He stopped aging after seven years?" asked Edward blankly, as if to reassure himself that he had heard the number come from Zafrina's mouth.

She nodded. "That is what Huilen said."

At her words, Bella and Edward sighed in relief. Alice realized that they had been worried how fast Renesmee was growing. Even though she had been there mere weeks, even she could the differences in the hybrids appearance. Her beautiful bronze hair was at least an inch longer than when she had arrived. Cheekbones losing the slight chubbiness she had come into the world in. Did they expect that their daughter was going to die before she reached ten years? At the rate she was going it seemed certainly plausible. But this knows with Nahuel served two purposes: one as their salvation, and the other as relief.

"And then?" asked Edward intently.

"And then she left. I have not seen Huilen in many many years."

"But you know where she stays?" asked Alice, a special gleam in her eyes that told everyone that she already knew the answer.

Zafrina nodded slowly and said almost reluctantly, "Kachiri visits her at times."

Carlisle and Edward were already on their feet and moving. The atmosphere exploded into a frenzy of moving parts and decisions.

"I'll book the flight," said Carlisle, flashing out of the room. Alice could hear his fingers tapping on the computer rapidly.

"I'll go to inform the others." Edward followed suit and left, Bella pulled behind him. Esme muttered something about sick leaves and jobs and she left the room as well.

"I'm on packing duty." said Rosalie, uncharacteristically. She stood up and Alice could soon hear her rummaging on the upper floors. Alice smiled, pushed back her chair, and stood up. There were only three people left in the conference room.

"You've done good, sprite." said Emmett, coming over and wrapping his arms around Alice, picking her up, and spinning her around quickly. Jasper flew over to them, concerned, but seeing Alice's smile deterred him from stopping Emmett. One could never be too careful when it came to Emmetts strength. The giant man practically swallowed her when it came to size.

"You've saved us," said Jasper, golden eyes beaming with pride. "Thank you."

Alice smiled hugely and jumped up to peck him on the cheek. "We better go tell Renesmee!" and she bounded up the stairs, dragging Emmett, and leaving Jasper with the stupidest smile etched onto his face.

 _Why am I smiling?_ He thought. But as Jasper walked out the room with the intent to follow her and Emmett, he realized he didn't care.

GirlWhoWrites: Jasper was before her time. She was like a group or two after his. Definitely after Peter was changed. But before Charlotte. I figured if Maria wanted no new permanent vampires after Peter, but then came upon Alice and her golden gift, she would be forced to keep her. It gives a better motive for the no exceptions thing and why Charlotte _had_ to die, timeline wise.

 **************** **:** __ **Uh, thanks? To be honest, I hated Renesmee with passion, as well. But, Alice has learned to tolerate her. And remember that line about immortal children being irresistible and whole covens were torn apart to protect them? I'm using the same logic even though she isn't an immortal child. And I don't think it's a** _ **"**_ _ **truly imbecilic idea**_ _ **"**_ **to set a newborn Bella against Alice, because if we know one thing,** _ **Bella was willing to risk death to birth this kid**_ **. Alice has subconscious insecurities about her gift, and considering she's been alone for the majority of her life, it's a miracle she hasn't gone feral. I'm just being true to the characters in my opinion.**

 **DeltaGirl74: Nope they never really talked to each other back during the Wars. I mean, they did but it was a relationship built on fear and violence. She avoided him whenever possible and they never got that essential connection. Alice has a hard time trusting anyone, even herself, so it might take her a bit to realize her attraction to Jasper. Jasper will probably figure it out due to the whole empath thing. Of course, if I went with instant connection now, there wouldn't be a sub-plot to Breaking Dawn. I have a hard enough time writing romance, so I figured I'd get some practice with these two idiots.**

 **Good questions, guys!**


End file.
